I Walk Alone
by StayGoldxx
Summary: Max Bryant's parents are undercover cops and are killed on a train ride coming home when she is 12 and is left with no one, but her grandma. She doesn't talk to anyone and has nobody but her grandma. She spends her life at the gym to maintain her shape, but does nothing else. What happens when her world comes crashing down in 5 minutes? Going by the movie on character appearances.
1. Crashing down in 5 minutes

My heart was racing as my feet ran across the treadmill. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as I took each step. Running 8 miles an hour for 20 minutes, was painful on my calves, but I had to push through it. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that it was 5pm. Time for me to head home so I could make dinner for grandma. She's getting so weak lately, I hate leaving her alone, but she insists on me going to the gym. I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of my forehead so I didn't look as a mess. Throwing it in a bin, I rushed out there door.

Walking home fast, I dodged a few socs that I went to school with. When I got home, I opened the door and didn't see my grandma on the couch reading like she usually is. I saw her glasses on top of a poetry book. I didn't smell the sweet aroma of my grandma's lilac perfume that she puts on every afternoon. That wasn't normal. I walked into the kitchen and didn't see my grandma's plate she leaves on the table when she eats her crackers.

I walked back into the hallway and her faint breathing. I followed the sound and found my grandma laying on the ground with her eyes wide open, breathing very heavily. I rushed to her side and felt her pulse. Her heart rate was jumping.

"Grandma? Grandma! You need to answer me!" I screamed while shaking her. She didn't even look at me. I ran into the livingroom and picked up the phone and slammed on the number buttons dialing 911. They picked up immediately.

"I need an ambulance at 7810 Courtney Rd." I rushed out.

A lady on the other end responded, "We're on our way."

I slammed the phone down and ran back to my grandma and knelt down next to her limp body. I held her head in my arms and cried. I heard the ambulance coming down the rode so I picked up my grandma's body and ran to the front door. As I was just a few feet away, the door burst open with cops behind it. I handed them her body as I cried.

"I-I'm coming with," I choked out while catching my breath in my throat.

A tall cop with hair gel'd back answered me. "There isn't any room. Come to the hospital though."

"No! I'm coming with!" I argued back.

They ignored me and continued putting my grandma in the ambulance while the cops got in their cars. I ran a few steps and screamed, begging to go with, but nobody cared enough to listen to my cries. I screamed and yelled knowing I had no way to get to the hospital. I felt a tug on my arms and myself being pulled against someone's body. There was soon a heavy breathing on my neck that belonged to someone else. I felt a soothing voice in my ear that scared me.

The person holding me answered back. "Everythings okay."

I jumped back, frightened at whoever was holding me. I gasped but it got caught in my throat so it sounded like I was choking. Jerking them off my arms I stepped back and saw a rather handsome boy standing there. He had dark brown, greased back hair with a few pieces falling in his face and a very defined cheekbones with sparkling green eyes. He was wearing a blue DX station shirt with the name Sodapop sewed onto it in cursive letters. There was a tall boy standing next to him with a dirty look on his face, but was rather attractive. He also had dark brown hair greased back perfectly without a fly away hair. He had dark brown eyes that stared at me. He was also wearing a DX station shirt with the named Steve sewed on in cursive letters.

"W-who are you?" I asked questionably.

The boy with the green eyes was the one who answered. "I'm Sodapop Curtis but you can call me Soda and this is Steve Randle. You? And are you okay?" He had concern in his voice. I looked into his eyes and they were soft.

"Max Bryant and I'm fine." I snarled back.

"Do you need a ride to the hospital? We saw what happened." He answered.

"Thanks, but I can walk." I started walking towards the hospital. This is going to be a long walk. It's 15 miles from my house. This is going to be fun. I was only a few feet away from the two dazed boys when I felt another tug on my arm. I turned around and saw Sodapop less then a few inches away from my face. I backed up nervous and focused my eyes on his movie star like face.

"It's fine. My cars just down the block. I can take ya." He pointed to the direction of where his car was. It was a blue beatup broken looking mustang. I looked back at him and nodded in defeat. I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone, but I just hoped he and his friend wouldn't hurt me. I followed him to his car when I noticed that there were only two seats and there were three of us.

"Where am I supposed to sit Soda?" I asked annoyed.

He looked at Steve with a pleading look in his eyes. Glancing over at Steve, I noticed his face harden and that's when I realized where I was gonna sit. "No no. No. I that's not happenin." I looked at Soda and he lost the sparkle in his eyes. It kind of looked like he was giving me a puppy dog face. He wanted me to get a ride from him that badly? I sighed and rolled my eyes, having them land back on Sodapop.

"Okay, fine. Just get in." I really annoyed.

Soda got in and Steve did too. Steve sighed too and as I was about to sit down on him, he glared at me. I guess he doesn't want me to sit on him either. He slammed the door shut and Soda pulled away. He put the radio on and my grandma's favorite song came on. It was the Beatles Let It Be. It made me tear up so much. Soda rubbed my back every once in a while and shot me sad expressions. I put my head back on Steve's shoulder to rest and cry. Tears dripped down my face and neck every once and a while landing on Steve.

When the lyric "_For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see_", I turned and cried harder into Steve's neck. What if she doesn't make it? What will happen to me? I'll be put in a foster home. I'll have know one.

Steve wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight as I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried harder. When I calmed down I moved my head a bit. My lips were rested on his cheek near his ear and I closed my eyes. Breathing my hot breaths on Steve's cheek, I could feel his heart beating harder against me.

"We're here. Do ya want us to go with with ya?" Soda asked with concern in his voice.

"Would you really?" I was surprised he would ask me something like that. I mean he just met me.

"Sure". We all got out of the car and headed inside the hospital. We approached the desk that a woman in her mid-thirties sat.

"Umm my grandma was just brought here a little while ago. Where is she?" I asked nervous at the answer.

"Ah yes. She's in the ER." She responded plainly.

My heart began racing as I backed away from the desk. This can't be happening. This isn't real. I turned around and ran out the door of the hospital hearing Soda and Steve yelling after me. Looking left and right to find the sign for the ER building, I spotted it to my right and began running that way. When I got to the building, I burst through the doors hearing Soda and Steve right behind me. I sprinted to the desk and stopped by ramming myself into it.

"How long is it goin be for my grandma to be out of surgery?" I was so out of breath from the running.

"About an hour. You can take a seat in the waiting room if you like." The man pointed to the set of chairs in the corner or the building. I nodded my head and walked over to a chair. I sat down and began bawling my eyes out. I felt a small wind indicating a person sitting next to me. I felt a large hand on my shoulder and begin rubbing it as I cried into my hands. This continued for an hour until a doctor stopped it.

"Umm are you Mrs. Bryant?" Springing up, I nodded my head in return to the doctor's question. "You're grandmother is out of surgery if you would like to see her. She's in room-" I interrupted him wanting him to answer one of my questions.

"What was wrong with her?" I eagerly asked.

"She had a blood clot in a main artery close to the heart." The doctors face began growing into a frown. That's not a good sign.

"Is she goin make it?" My heart was pounded so loudly, I thought everyone in the room could hear it.

"I can't tell you. I'm 's in room 176 if you want to see her." He had little sympathy in his voice angering me. The doctors her really need to get some sympathy. They would be acting differently if it was their family or friend in that room trying to survive. The moment he said the room number, I sprinted to her room. When I found it, I stared in the window and saw my grandmother's limp body attached to multiple machines with tubes coming out of her nose connected to a machine. I felt an aching in my body and I started to back up not believing my eyes. Feeling my body hit something, I turned around frightened, but then cooled down seeing it was Sodapop. The tears began flooding down my face again as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"Everythin's goin be all right." Soda soothingly spoke into my ear. I nodded my head and backed away, facing the door. Slowly placing my hand on the doorknob, I turned it and pushed the door open lightly. I felt my body freeze. I couldn't move. I couldn't bring myself to take a foot towards her. She is my everything. The only thing I live for. She holds all my deepest and darkest secrets that I've never told anyone and now she might not live much longer. Shock ran through my body and my heart rate picked up. I felt a little bump and I turned around seeing Steve was the one who shoved me a little. I glared at him and turned around to face my grandma's lifeless body. I took a step forward and soon I was sitting in a chair pulled up beside my grandma. Slowly itching my hand over her bed sheets, my hand met hers and I held it in mine, hoping and praying she pulls through this.


	2. The Gang

My grandma has been in the hospital for four days now. Everyday I sat in her room, hoping and praying that my grandma would pull through this. I never left her side. There was a chair in the room that pulled out into a bed that I would sleep on everyday. Yes it incredibly hurts, but I wasn't going to leave her side. I rarely even slept. I would only get about 2-4 hours a night. Continuously I wake up at night thinking that she's going to wake up, but I think that my subconscious is just playing jokes on me. She still hasn't woken up yet and it's starting to worry me. I hope it's just because she needs more sleep.

My grandma hasn't gotten any company besides myself and the doctors occasionally coming in to check on her. Each time he comes in, a more nervous look appears on his face as he notices that she hasn't woken up yet. It is starting to worry me more. She needs to pull through this. Why do bad things only happen to the good people. Why couldn't this be me instead of her?

I found myself waking up with the scratchy blankets covering my entire body, except my arm that hung out so I wouldn't heat up. My head was laid on the pillow softly on my left cheek so I could breath. It was one of those kind of pillows that when a weight goes on it, it sinks. It's a terrible pillow, but I don't protest. I sat up and saw Soda just walking past the room. What is he doing here? I fixed my hair a little so I didn't look like such a mess. He peered into my grandma's room and then continued walking, only for him to double back and look at me. He was holding a cup in his hand with a top on it and a huge smile was plastered on his face.

I stood up to walk to the door to see what he wanted. Adjusting my shorts in the back, I was careful so he didn't notice the huge wedgie I woke up with. I haven't changed my clothes since the day of the accident. I haven't even taken a shower or brushed my teeth. I only went to the bathroom. I wanted to be the first person she sees when she wakes up.

I walked to the door and opened it letting Soda in. Quickly I turned back around so I could see my grandma's innocent body. I always checked to make sure that her chest was going up to indicate that she was still breathing. Sitting down on my 'bed' I felt the cushions go down meaning Soda sat next to me.

" What are you doing here Sodapop?" What was he doing here? This was the only question on my mind right now.

"I thought you might want some company." He had sadness in his voice. I looked up at him questionably. How did he even know that she was still here? "Oh here. I brought you some coffee. Courtesy of Sodapop Curtis." A huge grin was plastered on his face and I couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"Thanks Soda."

"How is she doing?" He asked with concern dripping in his voice.

"She hasn't woken up or showed any signs of waking up. What if she doesn't make it Soda?" I kept my eyes glued to my grandma and her limp body in that hospital bed. Leaning my head on Soda's chest, he put his arm around me as tears poured out of my eyes. I thought that I had dried my eyes out from crying so much. As if on cue my grandma's eyes fluttered open.

I couldn't move. My entire body froze. I never thought that this would happen. Soda held me tighter as she looked around the room to see where she was. I sniffed quietly when her eyes landed on me.

"Hi sweetie." She had such innocence held in her voice.

"Hi grandma." A small smile appeared on my face as I got out of shock mode.

"Well who is this young man? A boyfriend I see?" My grandma knew that I haven't ever had a boyfriend. One of the many secrets my grandma held about me.

"Grandma, this is Sodapop Cutris. He drove me here when I called the ambulance." Sadness filled my voice as I recollected what happened that day. The large grin that was held on my grandma's face disappeared in an instant.

"I'm gonna have to talk to the workers here. They wouldn't let my granddaughter in the ambulance with me. No that just won't do with me." My expression changed as did Soda's. Mine and Soda's laughter filled the room.

"It's fine grandma. As long as you got the right care, I didn't mind." I responded.

"I want you to go home and change and shower. Will you? That's the same thing you were wearing when you went to the gym." I guess I did smell.

"I can't go back there grandma. Not back to the place where…. This happened." I pointed to all the machines that she was connected to. A frown fell on her face as she understood what I was implying. I don't think I can ever go back there.

"You can shower at my house. I'm sure my brother can give you some clothes too." Soda had a hopeful grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" I asked as a smile was spread across Soda's face.

"Yeah it's fine. I can introduce you to everyone then." A confused look appeared on my face. Everyone? Who does he all live with?

"I guess. Thanks Soda." A small smile appeared on my face as. Because of his tall height, he could easily place a kiss on my forehead, which he did so. A smile blush poured onto my pale cheeks adding color to my face. Soda stood up giving me a hand. I took it. As we started walking out of the room my grandma stopped us.

"I'll meet you outside the door." I told him so. He continued walking as I walked over to my grandma's bed. A smile small was on her face, forcing one onto mine.

"He's a keeper." The grin became bigger as she thought that me and Soda were together.

"Oh no. He's-" She put her hand up stopping me from finishing my sentence. Then she shooed me out with her hand.

Walking out, I saw Soda standing outside the doorway. As I walked up to him, he grabbed my hand in his. I hope this is just a friendly gesture. I allowed myself to melt at his touch as we wondered out of the hospital to find his beat up mustang that I remember too well. I sat in the passenger seat that I had only sat in just a few days ago.

The car ride to Soda's house was quiet, but content. It wasn't awkward. We were both just lost in our own thoughts. As we pulled up to what I assumed to be Soda's house, I saw Steve talking to some other boy outside. Steve looked directly at the car with a smile, but when he saw me his smile disappeared and he began glaring at me. The boy he was talking to followed Steve's gaze to figure out what made him like this. I guess that answer would be me.

Soda parked on the sidewalk and looked at me. "We're here." A smile was on his face as I nervously put a fake smile on my face. He got out of the car and then opened my door.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

He nodded his head as he led me to a fence. He put his hand over it opening the latch and let us through. He walked up to Steve and the other boy and gave them both man hugs.

"Two-Bit this is Max. Max this is Two-Bit. Steve you already know who she is." The boy who's named seemed to be Two-Bit turned his head to look at me and when he did his eyes popped out. He swiftly walked over to me trying to look cool. He slithered his arm around my waist and looked me in the eye. I didn't like this position at all.

"Well hello there pretty lady." He smirked at me. As he spoke I could smell beer and cigarettes coming off his breath. Are they all going to smell like this? I heard a door slam shut and I looked up startled at the sound. I noted that the Steve was made by none other than Steve. What is his problem?

"Don't mind him darlin. Stevie is always in a bad mood." Two-Bit said flirtatious. I nervously put a small smile on my face agreeing with the boy standing in front of me who I had only just met seconds ago. I did not like the position we were in and I think Soda noticed that. He grabbed me and jerked me towards him getting me out of Two-Bit's grasp.

"Alright, kid. Don't startle the girl too much. Don't want her never comin back her." Two-Bit snickered and walked in the house.

Soda and I followed him. As we walked through the door, Soda put his arm around my small waist, feeling much more comfortable with him touching me than Two-Bit; the door slammed loudly behind us. When we walked in the house an aroma of beer and cigarettes hit me. Well they all must drink and smoke. Peering towards the couch I saw three boys that I had never seen before and Steve and Two-Bit sitting on the ground. Two-Bit was holding a piece of what looked like to be chocolate cake. It actually looked pretty good.

The three boys on the couch looked all different ages, but all looked like greasers. The one on the side had dark brown, greased back with that went right below his ear. He had dark looking green eyes that pierced right through me. He looked like a younger version of Sodapop. I take that to be his brother. The boy in the middle look had dark skin and pitch black hair that was also greased back. Some of his hair hung in his face a little above his eyebrows. He had brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate. His face had a long scratch going along it. He looked frightened as if he were beaten. I can only imagine something that horrible. He reminded me of a lost puppy. The third boy on the other edge also had greased back dark brown hair. His eyes were dark brown too just like his hair. His stare at me kinda scared me. His cheek bones were defined. He looked very intimidating. I'll make sure to never get in his way.

"Boy, what did I say bout slamming that door!" A thundering voice called. A large man that was very built, walked into the living room doorway holding a rag that he was drying his hands on. His hair was greased back, but had a little bump in the front with hair that hung covering his eyebrows a little. His cheekbones were also very defined and you could see a little stubble growing on his face. He was tall and was wearing a muscle shirt showing that he could beat you down. Surely he wasn't the one to hit the dark skinned boy on the couch. This man seemed intimidating, but somehow I was no where near afraid of him. If anything he almost seemed protective.

Once he saw me, the angry look on his face disappeared. It's as if my innocent look calmed him down. "Oh well who is this Sodapop?" He asked.

"I'm Max Bryant-" Soda seemed to have interrupted me.

"This is my friend Darry. So be nice." He had a tough tone to his voice that almost frightened me. The man standing in the doorway who's name seemed to be Darryl, nodded his head and headed back into the what I was guessing was the kitchen.

The intimidating boy on the couch stood up and walked over near me and looked me up and down. Either he was checking me out or approving me. "Well aren't you jus' an angel?" He said. His voice had a raspyness too it that sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't mess with her Dal. Got it?" Soda put on an intimidating voice. The boy who was looking at me nodding his head as if in approval and sat back down on the couch snickering the whole way there.

"Boys, this Max Bryant. Max this is Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston and Ponyboy, my brother and the CRANKY MAN in the kitchen is my other brother Darryl but you can call him Darry" Soda said feeding me this information.

"I heard that kid brother!" Darry yelled. Suddenly a delicious smell escaped what I guess was the kitchen. We all laughed at Darry's comment.

"But you can call me Dally, darlin," Dallas told me with a flirtatiousness to his voice which worried me a little. Soda must have figured that because he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Be nice Dally." Soda warned again. I heard someone in the corner snort. Looking over in that direction I realized it was Steve because he was in the middle of an eye roll. When he looked at me I gave him a cold glare and he returned it.

My attention was pulled away from the glare contest as one of the boys spoke. "Oh and you can call me Pony." Ponyboy spoke up quietly. He also rubbed off on me as innocent like Johnny did.

So Johnny was the dark skinned boy, Dallas was the intimidating boy that kept checking me out, Ponyboy was the boy that looked like a younger version of Soda and Darryl was also Soda's brother. I nodded my head at both Dally and Pony's comment. Soon I felt myself being pulled into a different direction. Soda and I came upon a room that I was guessing was the bathroom. Before we entered, Soda yelled to Pony to get me some clothes. I guess that would be right because Soda is a good 7 inches taller than me. I was short for my age so I guess I would be stuck with Ponyboy's clothes anyways.

As we entered the bathroom, Soda pulled a towel out of the closet in the bathroom and set it down on the now closed toilet. "Okay, you can take a shower in here. I'll get you some clothes when you come out. Anythin' else ya need?" Soda asked me. I shook my head as Soda turned the shower on.

"Well I'll be around the house. If you need me jus' yell for me," He said jokingly. I laughed at his little joke and he walked out. I locked the door and began stripping down. Before I got in the shower, I peered into the mirror. My face was pale, but I still had on the little eyeliner and mascara that I was wearing on the day of the… It pulled me together. I didn't look ugly, but not gorgeous. So in other words, I looked me.

I got in the shower and closed the curtain. It felt great to finally be getting a shower for the first time in days. I felt disgusting in the clothes I was in because those were the close I was working out in just days ago. As the water filled my space up, drenching my long dirty blonde hair, I noticed that it wasn't as warm as the water at my house. I guess that's a perk of being 'middle class'. I washed my hair quickly and when I was done, I turned the water off and grabbed the towel to dry off. When I was finished drying myself, I wrapped the towel around myself just above my chest hiding everything.

Opening the door, I peered out to see nobody in the house. Shit. I was stuck in a towel, in a house full of boys with no clothes. Great. So I did what any girl who was stuck in a house of boys would do. I opened the door all the way and stepped out of the bathroom. I walked into the living room to see it was empty then I heard voices outside. I followed them to see all seven boys outside talking to another guy who looked like a greaser.

He had brown hair greased back like Two-Bit's and dark eyes with bags underneath them. He was short, but his upper body was very built, giving off the illusion that he was very strong. He may be small, but I'm sure that he could crush Dally; the second biggest guy here.

Now what was I supposed to do. They all looked like they were having a very serious conversation and I was left standing in a towel. I stood in the doorway waiting a few minutes, but nope, they were still talking. I gave in to my conscience and walked outside in nothing, but a towel. I was a few feet outside and within seconds the strange man who stood talking to the boys I kinda knew's eyes were on me looking me up and down.

"Well boys, I see you got yourself a toy. And my is she beauty." Spoke the strange man. I felt a blush come to my face. I folded my arms in front of my chest hiding my boobs more. All the boys eyes fell on me and looked me up and down with bugged eyes. Only Darry seemed to be the bigger man and didn't do that. I felt kind of invaded.

That's when Dally and Soda snapped out of it. They ran up to me hiding me from the man in front of us. Soda held me by my waist, while Dally stood in front of me. I think I can actually trust Dally. That made me more confident. I stood up straight with Soda's body melting into mine.

"Tim, keep your eyes away from her!" Dally screamed at the man I didn't know. I guess his name is Tim.

"Or what Winston? Since when do you care about broads?" He chuckled and looked at the men behind him. I didn't notice them until now; that was his gang. Somewhere in that I found my confidence and fire burned inside of me.

"Excuse me _Tim_" I spoke his name with disgust. "I am not a _toy. _Understand that? I am a human being that isn't _used. People that use woman are disgusting scumbags. Got that greaser?" Once again I just ran my mouth. Everyone looked at me with surprise. That is the most I have talked almost all day. The next thing I knew Dally was tackled to the ground, Steve was being held back by all the guys, Soda stood in front of me holding my waist with my body pressed against his back and Tim stood in front of Soda breathing heavily. Tim pounced at me, but Soda moved us out of the way just in time._

"_You got some girl on your hands Curtis. You better keep her mouth shut or I'll have to shut it up myself." He glared at me the most evil glare I could ever imagine, but that didn't make me back down. I glared right back. He and his gang retreated, but I had something to do before he went. _

"_Hey Tim," I yelled. He turned around giving me a disgusted look. I flipped him the birdy and I saw anger wash over his face. The guys laughed which pissed Tim off even more. A smile grew on my face knowing that I won these guys over. _


	3. Gone

Since my grandma woke up, I still haven't left her side. The doctors are still uncertain if she will survive this blood clot because it was such a serious one. She has been in the hospital for 15 days now. Each day becomes even more boring for me and her. Staring at the same four walls everyday somehow does not intrigue me one bit. And eating that terrible hospital food? My stomach turns just looking at it and knowing that I had to eat it made things worse.

Sodapop stops by every morning to bring me coffee and keep me company. He's great company to have around. Sometimes he even drags Steve with. Something about that boy just makes me want him; not that I'd ever admit it to him. Even though every time he looked at me he would glare, something about him just made my stomach do flips, my heartbeat become louder and much faster, making my knees weak, put me in a daze and pull me to want him more.

My grandmother has taken a liking to Sodapop though. She loves his company too. When he comes he always gives her a big hug even though he never really knew much about her until a few days in. Being like me, she doesn't open up her personal life like me; she just likes talking about the other person or other people. I can't blame her because she has lost many friends so she finds know use in talking about herself and problems if the person is just going to leave and never come back.

One day Two-Bit came by after Soda left for work. I didn't even realize that he knew what hospital or room I was in. He probably got it out of Soda though. But he came strolling in, with his Mickey Mouse shirt on, with surprisingly no beer in his hand. Once he got to my room, a huge ear-to-ear smile appeared on his face. I gave him a bigger one than the first time I ever met him. I guess it was because I was much happier knowing that my grandma was okay.

"Hey there, shortstack," he said ruffling my hair up and sitting next to me on my 'bed'. My grandma gave a questioning look towards Two-Bit seeing as she's never met him before; only Sodapop.

"Hey Two-Bit and I am not that short!" I exclaimed giving him a 'mean' look. He threw his head back and roared a loud laugh.

"Well who is this young man here, Max?" My grandma asked with confusion on her face. She was the most darlin' thing when she was confused. The few wrinkles on her forehead pulled together as she cocked one eyebrow up slightly more than the other. It was the most adorable thing.

"Grandma this is Two-Bit. He's one of Soda's buddies that I met that day I went to take a shower at his house." I explained. She nodded her head in understanding and a smile was put on her face.

"Hello Two-Bit. That's a very interesting name," She slightly laughed and Two-Bit's goofy grin appeared on his face as he waved his hand.

"Ma'am this girls a legend!" He said as he pointed to me. I gave a confused look to Two-Bit now. What was I a legend for? I'm just plain old Max Jess Bryant. Two-Bit continued, "She told off one of the toughest greasers in Tulsa, Oklahoma and she wasn't even scared." He explained proudly as he wrapped an arm around me tightly showing that he was overjoyed.

A grin grew on my grandma's old face. "That's my grandbaby." She said happy to be calling me hers. I took pride in that. Did everyone know who I was now? Was I really a legend? Am I known as tough now? That's when negative thoughts began running through my mind. Was I going to get jumped more now? Are people after me?

"Don' worry Max. No one'll hurt ya." Two-Bit reassured me. I nodded my head in understanding as Two-Bit and my grandmother talked.

Now it was raining outside and nobody was here with me. Soda had left a few hours ago. He told me that he had to pick up Ponyboy from school. Now my grandma and I were playing a card game. Black Jack. "Hit me," My grandma spoke with a suspicious grin on her face. I did as she said and she got 21! I was amazing because she only needed a 2 and that's what she got.

"You always have the best of luck grandma," I smiled at her.

"Lucky is one of the few things you can't find in this world. It's just something god only hands out to a few people." She advised me. I nodded my head in understanding as the doctor came through the doors with his head stuffed in paperwork.

"Well Ms. Bryant, it looks as if you are going to be let go today. You have showed no signs of this blood clot being severe so I'll go get a nurse to help you pack up and get ready." He said with a smile on his face looking directly at my grandma. As if on que, the sun shown outside and the rain stopped. The biggest smile lifted on my face. I guess I have luck too.

As the doctor walked out me and grandma began cheering. She stood up and once she gained balance she started jumping up and down and started singing. "Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound!" And it continued from there. "I want you to go to the gym today and workout like you've never worked out before!" She exclaimed with happiness in her eyes. I nodded my head as she grabbed my hands in joy and we started jumping around in a circle when suddenly she stopped and fell back on the bed holding her neck and shaking violently.

I completely stopped moving. I was frozen. When I finally got back to reality, I saw the blue button next to her bed that could call the doctor. I sprinted to it and harshly jabbed the button over and over again until the doctor and two nurses came in. Their faces became astonished at the sight. They ran over to her and shoved her pillow where the top of the bed is and under her now shaking head. The nurses turned her body over as fluids came out of my grandma's mouth. I was so shaken up, but I couldn't help but gag at that. It was revolting.

This had been going on for a few minutes now as the doctor was watching her heart monitor as the nurses paid close attention to my grandma as I slowly began crumbling down. Soon I heard a loud beep. I looked to where the noise was coming from to notice it was on her heart monitor. There was a flat line where the jagged lines once was. I looked frantically down at my grandma as she stopped moving; along with her chest. Nervously I looked up at the doctor and saw grief on his face. No. No this really isn't happening!

"I'm so sor-" he began but I interrupted him by screaming and rushing to my grandma's side and holding her not caring what fluids left on her face got on my shirt. I wept holding onto her limp body as the doctor and nurses tried to pry me off of her.

"No! You said she was okay! You lied! You fucking liar!" I cried wishing my grandma's face would come back to life and she would be softly breathing telling me that everything would be okay. But it wouldn't be. I have no one anymore. My entire family is gone!

Without me even noticing, I found myself out of my grandma's room. The room that she spent the last days of her life. The room where I bonded with Soda and Two-Bit. The room is full of memories. As tears rapidly fell down my face and I quietly sobbed, I began walked out of the hospital. I bumped into a few people, said sorry and went on my way. Everyone had to be looking at me and realizing that I was the girl screaming.

Outside, it began raining again, but I didn't care. I trudged out of the hospital into the pouring rain. Now you can't tell if I'm crying or not. A few minutes later, it began pouring soaking my clothes. I had no where to go and I was not going back to my grandma's house. I just couldn't bring myself to do that. My legs leaded me somewhere and I didn't even notice where until I lifted my head up to find myself in front of Soda's house.

I didn't waste a second to knock on the door. As I ran up to the door, I threw myself at it and crumbled back in sadness. Inching back more, I saw a tall figure in the doorway, but that could be anyone considering I'm so short. Looking up, I saw Steve. For the first time ever, he gave me a sad look. Before he could speak, I ran into his arms that awkwardly curled around my body. Feeling my body being pulled, I felt the rain no longer fall on my already soaked back and a door close.

I pulled away and wiped my eyes a little to see Two-Bit, Johnny and Dally sitting on the couch or sprawled out on the floor. All the boys looked over at me as tears ran down my cheeks. Two-Bit was one sprawled out on the floor holding beer in his hand. Once he saw me, he set his beer on the ground and opened his arms letting me run into them. Collapsing on the floor next to him, he held me in his arms letting me cry. I was definitely warmed up to Two-Bit, but not as much as Sodapop. Since Soda wasn't around, I had Two-Bit.

He held me in his arms, stroking my hair with one hand while the other was wrapped tightly around my waist. He pulled me in between his legs and held me as if I were a baby. I buried my head into his chest as I wept harder and harder.

"Darlin, what's wrong?" He asked me close to my face. I could smell the beer in his breath and his cologne coming off of his shirt as my head stayed in his chest. Wondering about what I was going to say, I bawled more and more uncontrollably. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Before looking up to see who it was, I heard the most wonderful voice.

"Max," the person breathed. Breaking away from my comfortable spot on Two-Bit, I sulked to the other side of the room and into Sodapop's arms. He held me tighter than Two-Bit, rubbed my back and held me tightly against his body as if he were protecting me. But really he was protecting me from myself.

"Why aren't you with grandma?" He called her that as if that was his grandma. That's how close he got with her. He would stay all day sometimes.

"She's gone." I whispered barely audibly. I pulled myself closer to him. Grabbing his shirt into my hands and making fists, I wept harder than I did when I lost my parents. My grandma was the person I went to when I fell off the swing, or someone was pushing me around, or when the boy I liked at the time told me I was ugly and weird. She was always there for me no matter the cost and now, she's gone. Forever.

"What?" I couldn't tell if he heard or not.

"She died. She's gone Sodapop. My only family is gone! I have no one!" I cried into him. I felt his chest breath in heavily before he spoke. Shock.

"How? I left no more than a few hours ago. Thought she was doin great? That's what the doc said," Soda said confused. He was just as confused as I was.

"He said that to me too. She was gonna go home Soda. He told us that she was leavin. She was dancing round the room with me and had a… she she had a seizure." I exclaimed looking up at Soda and into his eyes. His eyes no longer sparkled the bright eccentric green as usual. Now they were grey and his face had lost all color in it as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Max. I know she meant everything to ya. You have me. You have us." He said with caring written all over his face.

"But you aren't her." I wept. I felt bad for saying something like that to him. I really did, but it's the truth. He is not the old woman he was always going to comfort me or be the person to talk to. "I'm sorry Soda. I-I didn't m-mean it."

"S'ok. I'm not mad. Have you eaten dinner?" He asked trying to change the subject. I looked up and shook my head.

"I'm not hungry." I blankly said. Suddenly a nice smelling aroma left the kitchen and filled up the living room.

"Dinners ready boys" A thundering voice called. I knew that to be Darry. He was the oldest and had the deepest voice of all the boys. As the boys filed into the kitchen, they all pat my back soothingly except Steve. He just shot me a look. That really hurt. I cried again, wallowing in heartbreak and pain.

"Why don't you go take a shower. Pony'll get you some clothes okay?" Soda offered.

I nodded my head and went into the bathroom as Pony brought me some clothes. I started the shower up when I heard a knock on the door. I turned around, grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open to see Ponyboy standing there. He threw the clothes on the ground and pulled me into a huge, breath-taking hug. He kissed the top of my head seeing as he too is taller than me.

"I'm so sorry Max. Everythin'll be okay. You take my bed tonight." He offered.

"No. You sleep in your bed." I retorted. I was not going to mess around with these boys lives anymore than I already am. Anyways Pony has school tomorrow. He needs a good rest. Pony picked up the clothes and handed them to me kissing my forehead once more before leaving to the kitchen.

I closed the door and put the clothes on toilet seat like I had once before. I stripped down and as I was taking my second sock off, I slipped and fell into the shower as water came pouring on my head. I felt my head become warm as water crashed down to my body. I was still crying and curled up into a ball. I saw the water turn red and confusion appeared on my face. I put my hand behind my head and brought it back to my face to see blood.

Ignoring it, I threw my head back in between my knees and wept. All the memories of me and my grandma flew by in my head. I thought I smelled the smell of my grandma's lilac perfume mixed with the smell of her amazing chicken. One of the only meals she ever makes. I thought I could taste the chicken in my mouth making me miss her more knowing that I'll never be able to eat that chicken again.

I thought I had only been sitting down in the shower for a few minutes but as I glanced at the little clock on the ledge I noticed that it had been well over an hour. As I stood up to get out I slipped again and let out a scream as the water turned a darker red. I saw a huge gash on my leg. Looking down into the tub, I s a scissors that someone left out that now was covered in blood. My head and leg were both bleeding.

The door flew open as I saw Soda and Two-Bit standing in the doorway breathing heavily. Once they saw me, I looked up with soft eyes as a tear fell down my face. Soda walked in more and his eyes got wide when he saw the red water. He screamed over for Two-Bit to get a towel as Soda turned the shower off and moved the curtain over even more.

When Two-Bit came back in the bathroom with the towel, him and Soda pulled me out and wrapped me in it. Soda held me tightly against his chest as he sat on the toilet, while Two-Bit paced around the room and the boys gathered around the door. Ponyboy and Johnny were in the front while Steve and Dally stood behind them.

"Darry get the first aid kit now!" Two-Bit yelled. Darry pushed through the boys holding a white box. His eyes widened as he saw the tub was red and so was the towel and part of Soda's cheek. I guess my head rubbed against Soda's cheek a little.

After Darry cleaned me up and I got dressed in a pair of Ponyboy's boxers and one of his white T-shirts, I walked into the living rooom to see Dally on the couch lounging around. Having my last sniff, I walked over to the couch and sat on the far side where Dally wasn't sitting. Sitting in a ball, I held myself tightly shaking. It may be near Summer, but I was freezing.

"Hey kid. How ya holdin' up?" He asked with seriousness in his tone. I didn't answer his question, but gazed his way instead. His eyes were glued to the TV until he realized I wasn't answering him. He looked over at me and met my gaze.

Out of no where, he took his jacket off and laid it across my shoulders. It was quite big on my if you ask me, but all these boys clothes were big on me. He also draped his arms around me holding me close to him. I gave him a questioning look seeing as I've never seen him this 'nice' to any of the boys when I met him. Plus he has a reputation that I know oh too well. He's a bad boy and does whatever he wants and sleeps around with all the girls and is never nice to anyone. Why is he being so nice to me?

"Why are you bein so nice to me? I'm just some girl." I asked quietly afraid of his reaction.

"Ya know kid, you remind me of Johnny. Helpless, scared, lonely. I protect that kid with my life. You are just the same and I can't stand to see ya hurt like that. Now you have no one. Jus' know you got me." I never thought to hear something like that out of his mouth. It took me aback as he said those words. I nodded my head in understanding and hid my face in his chest turning to watch TV. He held me tightly in his arms as I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat and Mickey Mouse.


	4. DX Station

The next morning I woke up in the same arms that I fell asleep in. Dallas Winston. Who would ever think that THE Dallas Winston was a softy for me and Johnny. I've never heard of him showing any emotion besides anger or hearing about him in the cooler. This guy was tough and tuff, I could tell you that much. He can handle anything that you throw at him.

I smelled no delicious aroma that I usually smell. Instead it was just beer. Slowly opening my eyes, I noticed Dally still sleeping and Two-Bit on the ground drinking a beer eating that chocolate cake watching Mickey Mouse. I could hear the shower running and someone trudging down the stairs. Looking up I saw Ponyboy walking downstairs holding his backpack over one shoulder. When he noticed my stare, he gave me a slight smile. Looking away, I knew I wouldn't be able to return the look. When the shower stopped, there was a little movement that I could hear coming from the bathroom and then Soda walked out in nothing, but a towel. Wow was he cut. Who knew that working at the DX station could make you so fit. Maybe I'll try to get a job there, but not any time soon.

"Has anybody seen my DX shirt?" Soda asked glancing around the room frantically? As if on que, Steve burst through the door like a big shot. He looked at me tangled in Dally's arms wearing his jacket and smirked at us.

"Well would'ya look at that. She got Dally soft." Steve said laughing. I moved to get out of his grip trying not to wake Dally, but I guess that wasn't going to happen. Luck is real running out on me. Jerking awake, Dally looked around the room to find his eyes landing on me. I gave him a weak smile.

"Aww that at them too. Damn lovebirds," Steve was really getting on my last nerve. My grandma, my only family, died yesterday and he treats me like trash. I am not some toy and I would never allow Dally to toy with me like that. Ever.

"Stop." I tried to make it sound demanding, but came out as a whisper.

"When's the wedding?" He continued to joke. Now Ponyboy, Soda, Dally and Two-Bit were listening in.

"Please stop." I said with a little more confidence. He was really getting on my bad side and it's worse because I'm not a morning person.

"Knock her up, Dal?" Steve egged on. He was really asking for it.

"Hey Steve, man stop. It's not funny no more." Soda told Steve. Thank heavens for Sodapop Curtis. Steve continued to laugh and looked at us again.

"You two should move in together if she got a bun in the oven. Is that a baby bump I see?" I looked down at my stomach. Was I really that fat? I workout everyday and eat healthy. "Maxy, you should go get yo stuff from Grammy's and bring em to Dally's," He exclaimed.

I can't believe he brought her into this. Tears were already brimming in my eyes and now I could feel my cheeks get wet. Starting to put my head in the couch, my body jerked up a bit as I saw Dally hook Steve in the nose. He threw Steve against the wall making a loud bang. Pony ran up to me and held me in his embrace as I cried, but through the tears I managed to watch what was going down in the Curtis's living room.

"Boys, what's all the racket?" Came Darry's booming voice from upstairs. Nobody cared to listen because Steve popped Dally in the lip causing him to stumble back a few steps, but that didn't stop him. He jumped at Steve grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall. Steve's face started to become red when Darry came downstairs.

"Dallas Winston! You let that boy go now!" Darry yelled as he came down the stairs in his usual black muscle shirt and his jeans with a black belt to hold them up. I watched as he ripped Dally off of Steve and stood between the two riled up boys.

"Care to explain?" Darry commanded. If only I sounded like that earlier when I needed to. Nobody stepped up to answer so Darry sighed and walked into the kitchen mumbling something about boys.

"Dallas, I see you learned a thing or two in jail," Steve teased.

"I'll use you to show more if you don' leave the girl alone." Dally exclaimed loudly. The room was filled with tension for a while and soon I just couldn't take it anymore. Unwillingly, I ripped myself out of Ron's grasp and ran out the door, bawling my eyes out.

I had only run a block full speed, without even breaking a sweat. I guess that's what working out at the gym everyday for three years builds your sweat glands up. Feeling a tug on my arm, I turned around to see Sodapop standing less than an inch away from me. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Soda pulled me into his strong arms and held me against his chest as I wept.

"Everythin's alright baby girl." His angelic voice spoke. He said other things that eventually calmed me down as my harsh cries soon turned into a few sniffs here and there. "Do ya want to go to the DX station with me today?" I nodded my head in return as we headed back to the Curtis household.

When we got back Steve was standing in the living room leaning against a wall with his arms cross and his leg propped up against the wall. He looked really pissed. He snapped his head our way when Soda and I walked through the door and gave me a menacing glare. I stepped closer to Soda and grabbed his arm scared of Steve.

"Max is coming to the DX with us Steve. Be nice, buddy," Soda said firmly. Steve gave me a scary glare as I clutched Soda's arm tighter. How could Steve be Soda's best friend. Steve is the complete opposite of Soda! Soda is sweet and understanding, while Steve is mean and aggressive. I don't get it.

As we walked to the DX station, people were talking about me and what happened at the hospital. They would whisper over to their friend that I was the psycho who had a meltdown at the hospital. It really hurt that people would do that. Nobody really knows who I am anyways so I don't understand why it's such a big deal.

As we approached the DX station, there were about two or three cars getting gas and maybe two parked in the lot that were in the station buying stuff. Steve roughly pushed the door open not even bother holding it open for Soda and myself. Walking in the station, I noticed two boy socs in the corner looking at food and a big lady in the corner of the store rummaging through shelves in the fridges. Looking forward I saw a girl greaser filing her nails at the cash register wearing the same shirt that Soda and Steve were wearing, but with the name Heather sewed onto it. She had pin straight bleach blonde hair that fell a little lower than her shoulders. She had very fair skin and was wearing a little eyeliner, blush and mascara. When she saw us walking in the bored look on her face was replaced with a smile.

"Hey Sodapop! Hey Steven!" She said in an angelic. Wow everything about her is beautiful. I could only imagine what it is like to be that beautiful. How did Steve and Soda work with her everyday and not just drool over her beauty? I would think one of the boys would be at her everyday!

"Hey Heather. How's it goin?" Soda asked sweetly.

"Oh the usual. Mom and dad fighting, me staying at Mitchell's. I go through like four packs a day I'm so damn stressed!" You could see a little anger and annoyance in her eyes.

"How are you and Mitchell doin?" Steve asked attentively. Looks like someone is fawning all over her anyways. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this Mitchell guy is her boyfriend.

"Fine. He's bein an idiot though. Comes home drunk sometimes and tells me how I'm a waist of space," She said annoyed at this Mitchell guy.

"Break up with him them. Come with me baby," Steve leaned on the counter and winked at her. For some reason that made me a little mad and I squeezed my grip on Soda's hand that was now laced with mine.

"Ow!" Soda yelled making Steve and Heather break eye contact. I didn't speak, but loosened my grip on Soda and threw my head down feeling bad.

"Hey Soda, why don't you introduce me to yo lady friend here?" Heather said sweetly. If I wasn't so bitter right now, I might actually take a liking to her. She's really nice, but my head is down in the gutter right now and the only people I want are Sodapop and Two-Bit if I can't have my grandma.

"Oh Heather, this is Max. She's umm staying at our house," Soda answered. Wait what? Since when was I staying at his house? I thought it was just a one night thing and then he'd kick me out. That gave me a warm feeling inside knowing that someone cared for me.

Looking back up at Heather, I saw her face had fallen. "You're the girl whose grandma died yesterday. Oh sweety, I'm so sorry." Her words were very comforting seeing as she was the only person in this damn town who was sympathetic about it; besides the gang. She walked around the counter and held me in a breath-taking hug. When she pulled back I nodded my head to her and sniffed a bit. I watched her walk over to a big purse while she took her DX shirt off revealing a black tank top. She threw her DX shirt over her purse and waved goodbye to us and walked out.

"I will never get ova how damn fine that broad is. If I were Mitchell, mm I wouldn't let her outta my sight," Steve spoke. I squeezed Soda's hand again as anger washed over my face. Now I know that Steve is the one fawning all over her.

"Ow! Max that hurts." Soda yelped again. Loosening my grip on his hand again, my head hung low. Steve smirked at me and then went to a door that I was guessing led to the garage because it said 'Employees only' on it. Soda wondered over to the counter and let go of my hand. Being free for the first time today, I stood only a few feet away from Soda, which was enough to hear what the two socs boys in the corner were saying.

"Isn't that the girl who's grandma died at the hospital yesterday?" One of them asked the other. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that boy was pointing at me. He had brown curly hair and was quite tall.

"Yeah. She was screaming right? Making a loud racket I heard," The other said. He had dirty blonde hair that hung a little above his eyebrows, but you could still tell he was a socs by how he dressed.

"I heard that too. Man she caused a lot of trouble," the brunette said.

"I heard she spends everyday at the gym and has no friends. Probably cause she's a freak. She's so pathetic," The blonde haired boy spoke. Tears were brimming in my eyes. These comments were much worse than the ones I had been getting earlier.

"It's her damn grandma, not that important," the blonde continued. That crossed the line. I swerved around and faced the two boys. Stomping up to the them, I saw out of the corner of my eye Soda's head pop up in confusion. When I approached the two boys, I grabbed the blonde and punched him right in the jaw.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed throwing another one at his nose. He stumbled back and held his nose. There was blood dripping out of it.

"What the fuck you psychotic bitch!" He screamed causing everyone to watch us now. My hand got in a fist again and I punched him in the stomach. As he bent down to protect his stomach, I kneed him in the face and he fell over onto the ground.

"You can say whatever the fuck you want bout me, but don't you say one thing about my grandma unless you wanna be the next one in the hospital. Get it you fucking bastard!" I screamed kicking his ribs. He inched back scared. I was scared at how I was capable of this. I've never fought anyone in my life. Those days at the gym really did help I guess.

I turned back around to walk back over to Soda, when there was a tug on my shoulder. I turned around and before I could even comprehend who it was, I got a slap in the face. Stumbling back, I knocked into a shelf making it sway a little.

Once I got a hold of myself and regained my balance, I marched up to him, about to whack him so hard he would be knocked out, but my arms were yanked back and an arm was wrapped around my stomach. I knew that touch too well to know that it was Soda.

"I hope you burn in hell you mother fucker!" I was struggling to get lose, but Soda is a lot stronger than he looks. I guess people can say that about me too.

"You freak!" The blonde said before him and his friend ran out of the DX station.

My breathing started to slow down as I crumbled to the ground. I fell on my hands and watched the tears fall and hit the ground creating a little puddle. I didn't even notice my face was bleeding until a blood dripped into my pool of tears making it turn a pinkish color. With one handing holding my weight up, I felt my face where it burned and brought my hand into my eye sight again to see blood. Fuck my lip was busted open.

There was a wind next to me and then an arm around my shoulders. Looking over, I saw Soda's face next to mine. His was filled with concern. I tackled us to the ground pushing his body against the fridge and I curled up into him. At first he didn't react, then quickly he put his arms around me and held me letting me cry.

"Everythings goin be alright baby girl." Soda spoke in my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine and I huddled up to him more making him grip me tighter. If only these were Steve's arms that I was in.

"No. It won't be. I'm the freak. The psycho. The-" I was cut off by Soda's words.

"You are none of those." Soda stated with sadness dripping from every word. He kissed my cheek and held me tight and using one hand, he rubbed my back to try and sooth me. "Do you wanna live with us Curtis boys?" Soda asked out of no where.

"What?" Shock ran through me. I had just met these boys and in the past two weeks they had seen me at my worst and close to my best. This was a side of me I have never even seen before. Usually it wouldn't get this far because grandma could make it all go away, but she's not here anymore. I nodded my head in response seeing as I had no where to go.

Our moment was ruined by Steve running through the 'Employees Only' door and yelling "What in the world happened?" When he looked at us he smirked. "Cheatin on Dally already? I see a new neighborhood whore, huh Sodapop?" Steve teased.

I just about had it with this. Breaking free from Soda's grasp, I marched up to Steve and slapped him causing him to swivel. I could feel my body heating up and my nostrils flaring, making my breathing become harder and my hands were in fists.

"Steve, I am fucking done with this shit! You won't stop teasing me when I done nothing to ya! You think you're cool by being an asshole to a girl who is mourning and in pain? Well guess what you fucking dick, you've been beat up by Dally and now you just got beat by a girl! I wonder what people will think now! You leave me the fuck alone Randle!" I spoke harshly and spit on him.

For the first time I have met Steve, he didn't have a snappy comeback like usual. He didn't even comment on it. He just stood there in the middle of the station in shock at what I had just done. For the first time in my life, I was the one on top. I was the one people thought of as intimidating and let me tell you, it felt pretty damn good. "You're a fucking pig," I said even more harsh only a few inches from his face.

"Soda, I'm leaving. I'll see you at the house," I said quietly to Soda who was still on the ground with his back pressed against the fridge with shock on his face.

The warm summer breeze hit my face as I pushed the door open. I stuck my hands in my pocket as I started walking around town not knowing what to do. I just had to get out of there. I don't know where my feet were taking me, but the next time I looked up, I was in front of the gym. I didn't have the right clothes on to workout, so I'll just walk in and see what s going on.

Pushing the heavy door open, I remembered how when I first started working out here, I could barely open the door. Now I could with the slightest of hand. The moment I got past the door, my eyes landed on the cardio area of the gym. I could smell the sweat that I once reeked of. So many people of all different ages, genders, strengths, shapes were hear. This was a good place to meet new people at, but I had different intentions here.

Walking up to each machine, I admired what was so different about each of them. They could be small, but have a huge effect on the body, or big and just be for burning calories. It was kinda like people. Take me for instance, I'm a small person with a lot of muscle. You wouldn't expect such power coming from such a small girl. Then take my grandpa, when he was alive, he was a big man. Very muscular, but couldn't hurt a fly.

It was night by the time I finally arrived back to the Curtis's house. I did a lot of thinking walking back. The little stunt I pulled today in the DX station was not smart and slapping Steve was even dumber. I feel bad for slapping him. Yeah he deserved it, but he was just kidding. I decided I'm going to apologize.

Walking into the Curtis's I saw Two-Bit on the couch for once, with a beer glued to his hand. Johnny was no where in sight and neither was Ponyboy. They were probably still out. Steve and Soda were in the kitchen talking in hushed voices and no Darry cooking. It was about 6 o'clock right now so maybe he's still at work.

"Hey, Max. You okay?" I nodded my head as I walked into the kitchen past Two-Bit. When Steve saw me, he grabbed his jean jacket and was about to walk out the kitchen, til I grabbed his arm. He turned and faced me giving me a look that scared me, but I stood my ground. I looked deeply into his eyes and that's the first time that I would ever think a grey could be so beautiful.

"I'm sorry Steve. I didn't mean anything. I was just pissed off," I spoke. He stood for a second when his face became less hard, but he didn't answer. Instead he just walked out the door still leaving me with no answer.


	5. Painting the House

It's been eleven days, since the whole accident at the DX station, and now I've been living with the Curtis's. Soda refused to let me live on the couch, so he made Darry buy a bed to put in Soda and Pony's room because they have no other room for me to stay in besides their parents room and I wouldn't want to be a burden and do something like that. I wear the boys clothes now because I can't bring myself to go to my grandma's. Her house is now just sitting there. No one has been inside since…..

Steve hasn't talked to me since. All he does is glare at me now and still occasionally shoot mean comments at me. I want to hate him, I really do, but I just can't stop being attracted to him. He hasn't spoken one nice thing to me. It hurts a lot.

Soda has been the person I go to everything; he always comforts me no matter what. Two-Bit tries to make me smile and laugh, but I just can't bring myself to do it anymore. Even at the funniest jokes I keep quiet. Johnny is really quiet around me, but he always listens even if he doesn't answer with long sentences. Pony reads me books when I'm down or when I just want to hear his voice. Darry is very responsible of me. He does things for me and gives me some money for a few things, but he has me work it off around the house so, I feel like part of the family. I don't mind working around the house because it gives me something to do. Dally, well he doesn't even let me be in the same room as Steve without him right next to me. Maybe it's because of how sensitive I am and how Steve is to me.

I started smoking to get my nerves down and to stop stressing. I even got drunk a few times, but not at Buck's where the guys go; I use the beer in the fridge. Somehow the boys never run out. It's ridiculous. Sometimes I cook meals for the guys and when Darry can't using the scraps of food they have. They manage to always have beer though.

Today I woke up with no Soda rushing around the room at 8am, looking for his DX shirt. Well that's a first. Throwing the blanket off of me, I whipped my legs across the bed to let them hang off of it. I scratched the back of my head and yawned, quickly covering my mouth. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen to find a paper on the table. Curiously, I walked over to it and picked it up as my eyes darted to the bottom of the page to see my name. So this is for me.

_Can you please repaint the outside of the house? But just the front of the house. That would be a great help and Two-Bit's gonna help you._

_Thanks, Max._

Maybe this will be fun. I don't know, but I don't think it will. Looking down, I saw paint brushes, paint cans, and other things I need to paint the house with. I peeked my head into the living room and saw Two-Bit munching on Soda's chocolate cake, with a beer stuck to his left hand and on the couch watching TV; what I usually wake up to.

"Mornin' Two-Bit," I said while yawning.

"Hey darlin'. You up to painting the house?" He asked. Nodding my head in return, I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower to save water. Once I finished, I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door, unsteaming the bathroom. I started walking upstairs when I heard a wolf whistle. I turned around to see Two-Bit on the couch laughing. I gave him innocent eyes and walked up the stairs into mine, Soda and Ponyboy's room.

Pulling open Soda's drawer, I pulled out a black wife beater and went into Ponyboy's drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts that I cut using one of Ponyboy's pants. Dropping my towel I slid all my clothes on and trudged downstairs seeing that Two-Bit hadn't moved.

"Let's go," I spoke quietly.

Two-Bit nodded and helped me gather the supplies and walk out to the front yard. We both dropped the supplies and turned around to see the canvas we'd be painting on. Wow, I never realized how much of a wreck this place was, but it was what I could call home, so I don't mind.

"Let's get this party started!" Two-Bit yelled as he cracked open the paint can. The aroma of the paint stunk so badly. I started gagging uncontrollably for a second, but quickly pulled myself back together. Two-Bit poured the white paint into the pan and I handed him a brush. He was using the rolling one, and I was using the small one to get to the places the rolling one can't get it.

It had been quiet for a while with Two-Bit every once and a while cracking a joke trying to get me to laugh, but failing miserably. Two-Bit grabbed a brush like mine to help me with the spots the rolling brush couldn't get because I was behind. The house was about 2/3 of the way done and the heat was unbearable, but I didn't complain once, while Two-Bit on the other hand wouldn't shut up.

"Oh Mr. Sun, please go the fuck away! You want me to die of heat stroke! I jus' won't live my full life of drinking beer and eating Soda's beautiful, chocolate cake." He pleaded. That was kinda funny, but not enough to make me laugh. I could feel his look burning into my cheek, so I turned my head and bit my lip, continuing to work on the house.

"Cheer up kid," He sad flinging his hand with the brush to the side and getting paint on my face and clothes. I took a big surprising breath and backed away. He stepped forward at first with a frown on his face, probably was going to say he was sorry, but stopped as he opened his mouth, backed up and started laughing very hard. A little anger broke out in me and I flung paint at him landing in his hair and his Mickey Mouse shirt. The look on his face was priceless! I burst out laughing and fell to the ground laughing so hard my stomach was hurting.

"So now ya laugh, huh kid," Two-Bit said a little enraged himself. Slowly, I nodded my head, not stopping to catch my breath. Looking through my squinted eyes, I saw a smile was cracked on his face. I watched him bend down to the pan of paint, look right at me, and whip his brush at me. It got my legs and feet. Yes I wasn't wearing socks. Abruptly, I stopped laughing and looked in his eyes and narrowed them.

"Oh it's on Matthews," I said through clenched teeth. Pulling myself up off the ground, I stuck my brush in the paint can about to throw it at Two-Bit, when a voice stopped us. We both promptly turned our heads to see Steve there.

"Hey buddy, taking my shift I see." Two-Bit said dropping his brush. The smile that had been on my face disappeared.

"What's goin on here," Steve spoke. His voice made my stomach turn and my heart pound faster. I wish this wouldn't happen, but it always did.

"Me and our lil Maxy here, are having a paint fight," Two-Bit explained pointing out the obvious. Steve scoffed and looked away. Two-Bit dropped his brush and stopped in front of Steve and said something. Steve glared at me as Two-Bit talked away.

"Two-Bit!" I screamed hoping he would come back. He turned around, but continued walking, now backwards.

"Gotta date with Kathy, sorry darlin'," Two-Bit exclaimed. He waved then turned back around walking away from Steve and myself. My eyes wandered around the front of the house and saw that we still had tons more to do and I couldn't do it on my own. As my eyes found themselves back on Steve, I noticed that Soda wasn't with him. I watched Steve walked up to the house, grab Two-Bit's paint brush, and begin to paint the house. Guess Darry told him to. Picking up my brush, I mimicked the movements he was making.

"Where's Soda?" I asked confused. Those two boys are usually together 's like they're attached at the hip! They also always come back from work together. I stopped painting and looked at Steve to see that he hadn't even acknowledged me. Well that's nice Steve. A few minutes went by and it was really irritating me that Steve wouldn't even acknowledge my existence, unless he was shooting rude comments at me or teasing me about Dally.

"Steve that's it! I'm tired of you ignoring me or teasing me! Will you just tell me your problem with me?" I screamed, quickly whipping my brush to my side and hearing a gasp. Looking up to find the owner of the noise, I saw paint had gotten on Steve's face, a speck in his hair, and a whole lot on his shirt.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

"Lil missy, you're gonna regret that," Steve said through gritted teeth, scaring me. Attentively, I watched him slowly pick up the pan with poured paint in it and in a matter of seconds, I felt a liquid hit my legs, arms and part of my face. I gasped and looked up at a laughing Steve.

"You asshole!" I screamed, quickly sticking my brush in the paint can and whipping it all over his body, getting even more in his perfectly greased head. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You're gonna get it!" He yelled running at me. I protected my face in my arms as I felt myself being tackled to the ground. I screamed as Steve and I rolled around on the ground fighting for dominance. My attention was somewhere else for a few moments, when my arms were tackled to the ground and my wrists were pinned. Looking up I saw anger in Steve's eyes as I tried to get my arms up.

"Not so tough now, huh pretty lady," He said laughing a little. Anger was boiling inside me and I flipped over, pinning his wrists down using all my body weight on them.

"Damn you're heavy! Get the hell off!" Steve yelled. Now that hurt. I've spent my entire life to eating healthy and exercise and the boy that makes me nervous, and my heart beat fast, and my stomach turn, tells me I'm fat. Tears were brimmed in my eyes and I loosened my grip, only for my head to meet the ground hard and for pressure to be placed on my wrist. A tear slid down my cheek and I sniffed.

"Why are you so mean to me? What h-have I ever done t-to you?" I cried barely getting the last sentence out. "I'm so hurt and all you can do is h-hurt me more. I'm sorry if I've done anything to ya' Steve. I really am." He tightened his grip on me as his face got harder. "S'pose you really hate me huh?" I breathed in deeply, having a shaky breath. He got off of me and sat where my feet where. Quickly, I sat up and scooted a little closer to him.

"I don't hate ya," Steve said quietly, lighting a smoke. He took a whiff and then blew out.

"Then why'r you such an ass to me?" I spoke quietly, scared of what he'd say. We sat there for a few minutes in silence as Steve finished his cigarette; he still didn't answer me. I stood up and scoffed as I headed for the door. "I knew it," I said just about to walk through the door, I felt myself being pushed against the wall harshly.

I whimpered and slowly opened my eyes to see Steve's face only a few inches from mine. I could smell his cologne mixed with grease creating an unforgettable smell that I loved so much. This was making me so nervous. My breathing picked up, my heart rate sped up, my hands were getting clammy and I thought my stomach was going to explode. I closed my eyes afraid of what was coming next, when I felt his hot breath against my lips. Everything I wanted was in this moment. Steve was going to do the unthinkable with me.

"What's goin on Steve!" I heard a voice yell. His head moved and I looked behind him to see Dally, Pony, and Johnny watching us. My breath picked up even more, knowing how bad this looked and that Dally was going to hurt Steve. I didn't want that. I closed my eyes and dug my head deep into Steve's chest and wrapped my arms around him protecting him from Dally. Only seconds later, where my arms broken away from Steve and down at my sides. Tears began spewing down my face as I watched Dally punch Steve in the face and then the stomach.

"Dally! No! Please stop hurting him!" I begged, but he wouldn't listen. For all I knew, he could kill Steve right there on the spot. He was so protective of me, maybe even too protective. I knew that Dally could kill a person with his bare hands, so I needed to stop this.

"Dallas Winston stop it! Now!" I screamed, but was ignored again. I did the only thing a-girl -whose-guy-she-liked-was-getting-beat-up-by-her-friend would do. I ran in between them dodging a punch from Dally and threw myself at Steve getting caught in his arms in the process of stopping the two. I began panting against Steve's chest as my arms found their way along his waist. I never wanted to leave this moment. Being in Steve's arms, I felt protected from everyone, the world and myself. The warm feeling I got from this, was amazing.

Using all my strength, I turned around and looked a confused Dallas in the eye. "Please, don't hurt him. It wasn't what it looked like." I breathed quickly pushing that out.

"Oh really? Well what was it then?" He commanded. In all honesty, I had no idea what the was or where that even came from, but I did know, that I liked it, a lot. I stayed silent hopping he would just leave it alone. "That's what I thought," he said and violently threw himself at Steve, but I stopped him.

"I had somethin' in my eye and Steve was looking at it," I spoke hoping he wouldn't catch me in my lie. He backed away and a confused look was placed on his face.

"You're goin with that Max?" He asked not believing me. I nodded my head and he stormed away. Glancing at Pony and Johnny, I saw the confusion on their face as they walked past us and into the house.

"Lemme clean you up," I said quietly, grabbing Steve's hand, forcing him to follow me. As we entered the house, Pony and Johnny were in the kitchen. Johnny was sitting on a chair with his hands shoved in his pockets, while Ponyboy was rummaging through the fridge. I pulled Steve into the bathroom and shut the door. And turned around to see Steve sitting on the toilet.

I went into the medicine cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit pulling it over to where Steve was. Kneeling down on the ground, I opened the kit grabbed gauss and alcohol. I looked up at Steve's injuries to find a bloody lip and a bruise forming just below his gorgeous green eyes. I quickly cleaned Steve up, and in the process of putting the alcohol on the little cuts on his face, he winced in pain.

"I don't needa girl to fight my fights," Steve forced out through the pain.

"I didn't fight for you Steve, I just didn't want you to get hurt. That's all," I spoke and that was the end of it. He walked out the door and I knew that things were just going to go right back to normal. The way they were before. I would never have what I wanted with Steve.


	6. A Walk back from a Workout

Today was finally Saturday. The day that all the guys were home and always at the Curtis's house. Soda and Steve weren't working at the DX, Darry wasn't roofing houses and Ponyboy didn't have school. On the weekends I usually just hangout with Soda, Two-Bit, or Dally sometimes Pony and Johnny, but never all five together.

My eyes blinked open slowly as I let the sunlight shine brightly through and met someone's chest. Turning my head, I looked at the clock, I noticed that it was 11:34. I finally got to have some sleep. Usually I wake up at eight or nine in the morning, but on the weekends at the Curtis household, everybody sleeps in as late as they want.

As I was about to get up, I felt a tug around my waist. Oh I forgot, last night I had another meltdown. It was about Steve. I was so upset because after our little 'moment' yesterday, but after that, the whole rest of the day, Steve had been even worse to me. Whenever I did something he would comment on it and he would glare at me all the time and I just couldn't take it anymore. I figured out that the arms around my waist, belonged to Sodapop and the memories came flooding back from last night.

*_Flashback*_

_I ran into my room after another glare fight with Steve, ending in him walking out the door, angry. Sprinting upstairs to my room, I slammed the door shut and threw myself onto a bed not caring who's it was. I pulled the covers over my head making it pitch black and sobbed. He would never want me the way I want him. He'll never see me for more than just some broad. I want so much more with him, but I'll never get it. As I hit the climax of my meltdown, the door opened. I didn't care to look over the covers to see who it was. When I felt someone lift the covers up and a hot breath on my face, I jumped in fright. Then warm arms found themselves around my waist and soon I was lying with my head on someone's chest. _

"_What's the matter, Maxy?" I knew that voice too well. It belonged, to none other than Sodapop Curtis. My best friend that has grown on me since the day my grandma was admitted into the hospital. _

"_You'll laugh at me," I said barely being able to make out the words I spoke, myself. _

"_I promise I won't. I hate seein you down.. What happened?" He asked again. I debated for moments in my head thinking if I should tell him or not. It was about his best friend. After a long fight with myself, I gave in._

"_I want somethin' with Steve, but all he can do is hate me, glare at me or tease me and I don't know why he does it. I don't even know why I want somethin' with him. The other day he told me he don't hate me. I asked him why and when he didn't answer I walked into the house, but was stopped because Steve pressed me up against the house. Sodapop, he almost kissed me, but Dally ruined it thinking Steve was hurtin' me. Now he's just an ass to me all the time and he won't stop. I just want him to love me Soda. I want him to need me. No one's ever felt like that about me except my family who are now gone. I want him to hold me like this and tell me everythin' was goin' be okay or kiss me goodnight or somethin." I just had a word vomit. Now Sodapop knows everything. It's all out there now._

_For a few minutes he didn't respond. I thought he was mad at me or something. That was until, his grip tightened on me and he planted a sweet and soft kiss on my temple. "Maxy, I never would think you thought that bout Steve. I want you to be happy, but you don't need him, when you got me." He spoke sweetly, that's when shock ran over me. What does he mean " when you got me"? _

"_And Maxy, I don't wanna be the one to tell you this, but Steve's got a girlfriend," Soda continued. On the word girlfriend, I broke down even more. Yanking his shirt and putting it in my fist, I cried into hit. I felt heartbreak and we weren't even dating. Life couldn't possibly get any worse. Soda rubbed my back and whispered soothing things into my ear as I cried myself to sleep._

_*End of Flashback*_

Soda's grip was very tight on me, so the only way I could get out of bed, was by waking him up. I began shaking him awake and a few seconds later he woke up. A smile was plastered on his face as I returned a weak one back. He kissed my nose and I stuffed my head back into his chest, enjoying his embrace.

A few minutes later, I pulled away from him and headed out of the room. I had a major head ache because of all the crying last night. Ugh I regret that right now. Walking downstairs, I saw Two-Bit doing his usual morning routine; eating chocolate cake, drinking beer and watching Mickey Mouse. Dally was also drinking beer, sprawled out on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. Ponyboy and Johnny were having a heated conversation in the kitchen. Darry cooking eggs in the kitchen. Steve was shoving chocolate cake in my face, once seeing me, he glared harshly at me making newly found tears appear in my eyes.

So none of the other boys would notice, I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I could hear murmurs coming from outside of it, but I chose to ignore it. Starting up the shower, I stripped down then stepped in. What am I going to do today? I kinda just want to be alone. For some reason, the only thing I could think of at the moment, was Steve calling me fat. I'm going to workout today then.

When I finished showering, I wrapped the towel around my body, fitting me perfectly. Opening the bathroom door, I felt a sudden cold that I felt everyday from being in warm water for so long. I walked past all the boys with my head held high even though I was in just a towel. Time to get tormented by Steve again.

"Hey look at the broad today. I think that towel isn't short enough. Mind puttin' a show on?" He joked, but nobody laughed. He just looked like a big asshole. Looking at him, tears formed again. From the look on Steve's face, he saw them too. I walked upstairs not letting them escape my eyes. I pulled some shorts on and a tank top ready to workout.

Walking back downstairs, ignoring everyone and outside the door. This was going to be a long walk to the gym

While walking back, I was all sweaty. Beads of sweat were running down my face, my heart was pounding out of my chest. I so desperately wanted water, but the Curtis's only have water directly from the tap. My stomach began growling, I stopped and I held it in hand, wishing I wasn't so hungry. While looking down, I saw a pair of loafer shoes beneath me. I looked up to see the owner of the shoes, they belonged to a socs. The socs that I had beaten that day in the DX station. Fuck.

Before I could react, he had punched me in the face knocking me down on the ground. As I was looked up to send him an evil glare, he kicked me in the ribs over and over and over. I turned my body over feeling something crawl up my throat. Opening my mouth, a liquid came out. A red one. Blood. This pissed me off. Turning over, I stood up and punched him right in the nose, making a loud crunch noise.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" I screamed punching him in the stomach again. As I went in for another punch, but something stopped me and pulled me back holding my arms behind me. I looked down to see another pair of loafers as I got another punch to the face and then to my stomach.

"That's what you get you crazy bitch." The blonde haired spoke. I looked him angrily in the eye as I felt more blood crawl up my throat. I spit it in his face getting it right below his eye, my target, and he got angry.

As he was about to punch me again, something knocked his head and he fell to the ground. Before I could look up to see who it was, I heard another noise meaning the person holding me was hit and my arms were dropped to my side. I grabbed my wrist and twisted it because of the pain I was in.

"You're one tough chick, huh?" Said a male's voice. I looked up to see the one and only Tim. He had a smirk on his face as I wiped the blood coming from my lip.

"If you get on my nervous enough," I said trying to cool myself down from what had just happened. I noticed he still had the same smirk on his face as I continued. "Thanks Tim," I said genuinely.

"I shouldn't've done that after what ya did to me," He said. He was proving a very good point.

"Truce?" I asked hopeful. He nodded his head as we shook on it.

"Lemme get you back to them Curtis's. I know they'll be lookin for ya." He continued. He was right. I abruptly left this morning with no explanation. I nodded my head as I was escorted back to the house by Tim and his gang. When we arrived at the house, there was a nervous Soda and Two-Bit sitting on the front step. I've never seen that side of them before.

"You got some girl on your hands Sodapop," Tim spoke. Soda and Two-Bit snapped their heads up and bolted at me pulling me into a breath taking hug.

***Soda's P.O.V***

After last night with Max, I realized that I do have feelings for her. I wish I didn't though because she likes Steve so much. I know I'll find another girl one day, but I want Max. She's the girl I want to cuddle up to at night, kiss goodbye before I go to work, hold hands with, go on dates at the Dingo with. Be with. If she won't be happy with me, than I'll have to push my feelings aside for her.

When Max came out from the bathroom in just a towel, it took all my strength to not kiss her right there. Her gorgeous body could be completely uncovered showing all her beauty. And not to sound perverted, but man did she look hot.

"Hey look at the broad today. I think that towel isn't short enough. Mind puttin' a show on?' Steve said teasing her. I looked over at her and saw tears in her eyes. That broke my heart. Looking over at my best buddy as she walked upstairs, I punched him in the arm.

"What?" Steve said rubbing his new bruised arm.

"Leave her alone. She done nothing to ya," I said defending the girl I was falling for.

"I was just jokin around," Steve said more serious now.

"Well it ain't funny no more. Now knock it off kid," Dally said slapping Steve on the back of his head giving him a mean glare. A few seconds later, Max came down the stairs dressed in tight shorts and one of my tank tops. Man did that look good on her. Not even acknowledging that we were there, she walked out the door.

Hours later, Max still wasn't back and me and Two-Bit were worried sick. We were sitting out on the front porch freaking out when a voice spoke up. "You got some girl on your hands Soda pop," Said a familiar voice. Looking up, I saw Max with Tim and his gang. She was all beat up and blood was running down her face. Two-Bit and myself ran up to her engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Thanks Tim," I said looking up at him. He nodded his head then him and his gang walked away leaving us with Max.

"Let's clean you up darlin'," Two-Bit said grabbing her hand and taking her inside. I watched them walk inside as her fingers were entwined with his. That's usually me and the one time it isn't, I felt hearbroken. How would I be able to stand her with Steve? It's what she wants though. When I walked into the house I saw everybody, but Steve crowding around her. She was laying on the couch with her shirt pulled up showing fresh bruises along her lower ribs. It pained me to see her in this bad of shape.

"What bastard did this to ya?' Dally yelled. He's only this protective over her and Johnny. It's remarkable how she changed Dally and made him so soft.

"It doesn't matter-" She began, but was interrupted by Dally again.

"Course it does! Look at ya!" He yelled in her face. He was knelt down next to her with his right side against the couch close to her face.

"Tim got them," She said breathing a little heavily. Dally's hand became fists and he started breathing heavily. If he were a cartoon character, steam would be coming out of his ears. He stood up and punched a wall.

"Them? THEM? There was more than one?" He screamed. She sat up quickly and grabbed the first person she could find, which happened to be Steve. She hid her face in his chest and held his shirt in her fists scared.

"It was only two guys," She mumbled in Steve's chest. He didn't even really comfort her. He just put his arm around her, but wouldn't even look at her. If it were me, she would be resting in my lap with my arms tightly around my waist.

"Two guys too many," He said in a low, dangerous tone.


	7. A 'date' with Soda

After Dally's little outburst, I got enough strength to pull myself out of Steve's arms. He wasn't a good comfort, but I loved being in his arms. Pulling my shirt down, I saw all the boys on the floor with intense looks on their faces as I saw Dally in the corner with his head against the wall and his back towards up. Shaking, I stood up and walked across the room feeling the gang's eyes on me. Slowly, I put my hand on Dally's shoulder afraid of his reflex's.

"Dally, I'm fine. Everythins' fine. Please just relax," I spoke quietly to his back because I wasn't tall enough to get to his face. He pulled away from the wall and looked down at me. Wow is he tall, I never noticed until now when he was pressed against me.

"I jus' don't want ya gettin hurt," Dally said sweetly. I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me and held me in a tight hug. Digging my head in his chest, I could smell his cologne mixed with smoke and beer in his shirt, making a smell I would always love. I don't think Dally has ever should this much affection for a person based off the looks on the guys face while they watched us.

As Dally pulled away, he kissed my forehead and then the top of my head. "You goin to Buck's tonight?" He asked me. I nodded my head in return and he left without another word.

I turned back to the guys and walked back over to the couch. I noticed that Steve was on one end of the couch and Two-Bit on the other end. Great, I wasn't going to make them get for me and I needed to lay down because my ribs hurt a little. Deciding that there was no other way to lay down, I sat my butt on the middle cushion and turned my head to the side and laid my head down on someone's lap and put my feet on the other persons. Lifting me head up for a moment, I noticed that the person I was laying my head on, was Steve. Crap. Whatever I'm too lazy to move. I put my head back down and fell asleep.

Hours later, I woke up feeling someone's arms around me and a blanket over us. I wasn't laying down and felt my head on someone's chest as theirs went up and down. I didn't hear a TV on; the only thing I could hear was very quiet whispers. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see Steve's face with his eyes closed. Just then, the door opened revealing Sodapop walking in. His eyes darted directly towards Steve and myself as I tried to get up. He had a painful face. Pulling my head out of Steve's grip, I waved at Soda. He gave me a weak smile. I turned away to get out of Steve's grip and pull the blanket off. When I was finally free, I put the blanket over Steve and walked over to Sodapop and hugged him tightly.

"What's got ya so happy?" He asked with a little laughter in his voice.

"That's the best way to wakeup from a nap," I couldn't pull the smile off of my face, but Soda was able to make his disappear. "What's wrong?" I asked Soda, suddenly changing my mood.

"Oh nothin. I'm happy for ya Maxy," Soda said putting the smile back on his face, but I knew that it was fake and he was just putting it on for me. "When are we goin to Buck's?" I asked curiously.

"The party won't be gettin' into full swing for a few more hours, so hows bout I take ya for some dinner at the Dingo." He offered. I nodded my head in approval and headed upstairs to change my clothes.

I pulled out my short jean skirt that Steve bought me as a joke, but it was actually really cute and I would wear it. Also, I pulled out a white tank top. I threw that on and went over to the makeup Two-Bit bought me thinking it would be useful for me. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara along with a bronze, natural color. It looked like I was wearing barely any makeup. I pulled out one of Ponyboy's converse that were still too big on me, but these were all I had, and I put them on, finishing the look. Looking at the big mirror the boys had in the corner of the room and looked myself up and down. I thought I looked pretty decent.

I skipped downstairs happily and saw Soda and Steve on the couch talking. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I stood in front of the boys as they stared wide eyed at me. "What do ya think?" I asked teasingly and spun around for them so they could check me out. Neither of them answered me and continued to give me googily eyes. I snapped in front of their faces trying to get them to answer me. "Boys! Boys snap out of it! I don't look that good," I said making them snap out of it. "Soda let's go!" I said cheerfully as I swooped his hand up walking over to the door just as Dally walked in.

"Hey Dal!" I said cheerfully. He's never seen me this way so his reaction to it was to give me a look like he just saw a socs compliment a greaser.

"Why're you in such a happy mood," He asked confused. I shrugged in return as I continued to walk out the door, but was stopped by Dally grabbing my shoulder. I turned around attentively, to see him take his jacket off and hand it to me. Now it was my turn to give him a confused look.

"What's this for?" I questioned.

"It's cold out. Take it," he said, once more shoving it in my face. Taking it from him, I threw it around my shoulders and walked out with Sodapop. I broke our hands apart and walked over to his car, waiting for him to meet up with me, but he never did.

"Aren't we takin the car?" I asked.

"Nah. It's nice out. Let's walk," He held his hand out for me to take and I gladly took it as he laced our fingers together. An ever bigger smile appeared on his face as we began walking. It was silent the entire walk there, but it was a content one. Not awkward.

When we got there, a woman who looked a few years older than me walked over to us. She was real pretty. She had dirty blonde hair that was straight and a little wavy at the bottom. Her hair was mid chest and very pretty. She had green eyes that were beautiful in the light. She was short and skinny; not very built.

"Hey Kathy! Mind gettin us a table?" Soda asked. How did he know who that is

"Hey Soda. Who is this?" This Kathy girl asked.

"Max. She lives with us," Soda stated with happiness in his voice. Well it was good to know that he took pride in hosting a girl at his house.

"So this is the Max huh? Two-bit doesn't shut up bout ya. He told me, he thinks of you as his lil sis," She stated. How does she know Two-Bit? She must've noticed my confused look and answered my question before I could even ask it.

"I'm Kathy Mills, Two-Bit's girl." She said flashing me Two-Bit's ring on her finger showing their relationship. I wish that would happen with me and Steve, but Steve has a girl already and it sure ain't me. I gave her a smile as she lead us to our seats. Soda and I, scooted into a booth and sat across from each other.

"She's real pretty," I stated not realizing I said it out loud.

"Yeah. Two-Bit's got a good one. Better not hurt her. She's a good friend o' mine." Soda said agreeing with me. I nodded my head as Kathy came back over ready to take our order.

"What can I get for yeah Pop?" She asked, I'm assuming to be, Sodapop.

"I'll get a double burger. Max?" Soda ordered.

"Oh umm I'm not hungry. I'll tell ya if I want anything though. Thanks Kathy," I shot her a smile as I felt my tummy growl. Losing weight faster, might be harder than I thought. I hadn't eaten all day and I was starving. I almost felt sick. Kathy walked away with a nod and finished scribbling down Soda's order. I took Dally's jacket off because of how warm it was in the Dingo.

After she was gone, Soda gave me a nervous look. I responded with a confused expression. "You've eaten nothin all day. Eat somethin darlin'," Soda insisted.

"I'm fine really," Lie. I shot my hand to my stomach as it growled again. Oh, I felt like I was going to throw up. I was so hungry, I might just eat his entire burger.

"You need t' eat. " He perused his original request. Soda's face made me melt right into the seat. His green eyes lost his sparkle as a smile was no longer on his face. I couldn't say no to him. I sighed loudly.

"I'll take a bite or two of your burger. But that's it," I said. A grin grew on Soda's face in victory. I stuck my tongue out at him as he chuckled quietly. Kathy quickly came back with Soda's burger and then walked away. Soda took a big bite out of it. I couldn't help but laugh at his quickness of scarffing down the burger.

"Here, take a bite," He said with a mouthful of food. I laughed as I leaned over the table and took a smile bite. When Soda gulped down his huge bite and looked at me with shock.

"No Max. Take a real bite." He emphasized the word 'real' because I guess my bite was pathetic. Rolling my eyes to the back of my head, I leaned over again and took a big bite. As I was chewing, a little bit of ketchup got on my face. I reached for a napkin to wipe it off, when a hand was already up to my face wiping it. Peering up to see the owner of the hand, I saw that it was Sodapop's. I giggled and blushed while the tips of his ears turned red.

"So how ya holdin up darlin?" Soda asked intrigued.

The happiness I had been feeling before had completely disappeared as the memory of my grandma dying flooded back to me. Her happy voice of her singing "Amazing Grace" was suddenly the only sound I could possibly hear. Then my screams filled my ears making me nauseous. My stomach started turning and I knew what was coming next.

Pushing the table off of myself, I sprinted into the bathroom holding in the hamburger that I had just digested. Pushing the bathroom door opened, I slammed open the first stall door I saw, ran to the toilet and before even kneeling down, the bite was upchucked. Well there goes my food for the day.

I leaned with my back against the wall as a few tears fell down on my face. My blood curdling screams filled my head. Every time I blinked, I could see my grandma shaking rapidly on the bed. Falling on my knees again, I held my head over the toilet and threw up whatever else could possibly be in my stomach. I felt an arm on my back as I wiped off of vomit that was left on my face.

I curled into the arms of the person I knew to be Soda, and cried harder than I did the other night. My tears were soaking up into Soda's shirt as I balled it up into fists. I felt him place a light peck on my head, forehead and then cheek and I calmed down.

"I'm sorry Max. I'm so sorry for asking," He continued his apologizes whilst I cried. After probably an hour of him soothing me, my loud sobs turned into short sniffles. I looked up at Sodapop and kissed his cheek as I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

"I don't wanna go to Buck's no more," I said out of the middle of no where.

"We can just go home alright?" Soda said. I nodded my head as he carried me out of the bathroom and out of the Dingo, paying Kathy on the way out.

When we reached outside, I felt cold drops of water fall onto my skin. Rain. I love rain. Because I cooled down, I did what I normally did when it rained. I jumped out of Soda's arms and ran down the street twirling, hearing Soda coming. It thundered loudly and I screamed in happiness as Soda caught up with me.

"What are you doin?" He asked a bit nervous. He probably thought I was a lunatic. I screamed and twirled at the same time until I got dizzy and fell over. Before I could hit the ground I felt someone catch me. I was in a dipping position when Soda propped me back up.

"Dance with me Soda!' I said giggling wildly.

"I don't dance, Maxy." Soda said.

"It's easy! C'mon!" I walked up to him and placed his hands on my waist as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I put my head in his chest and we danced.

1.…2...3.…1.…2.…3

I counted in my head. When I had stopped on 2 I felt myself being shoved out and then pulled back in with my back resting against Soda and his other hand caught mine. I laughed as he pushed me back out again. Before I swung myself back into his grasp, he twirled me putting, his hand that had mine in it above my head and spin me. Pulling me back into his embrace, both of his hands rested on my waist. I looked into his shining green eyes that looked beautiful in the moonlight and smiled, with him returning the look.

"Ya know, ya really are beautiful." Soda said staring straight at me. I looked down hiding my blush.

"No. Kathy and Heather are beautiful. I'm just average," I said yelling a bit over the rain. I felt his finger under my chin, as he redirected my face to look up at him. Literally look up. He was a bit shorter than Dally, but a good seven inches taller than me. He put his thumbs under both of my eyes and wiped away my running makeup. I smiled as he smiled at me. He leaned down a little to get closer so I could hear him better.

"No. You're more beautiful Max," He said. As he began slowly closing the gap between us, I saw Soda's face transform into Steve's face. Wait, was this Steve kissing me?

Feeling warm lips against mine, I kissed back thinking it was Steve. Placing my hands behind his neck, I kissed him harder. He managed to open my mouth more and stick his tongue in mine fighting a battle with my tongue. I felt my feet being picked off the ground and his hands on my thighs now. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he shoved his tongue into my mouth more. I pulled away leaving my head on his forehead. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Soda's face instead of Steve's. Oh no.

"Soda?" I asked out of breath from that kiss.

"Ya?" He asked also panting. Oh no. It was Soda and not Steve. Shit. Shit. Shit. Wait why did Soda kiss me? Maybe this is just a dream.

"It's getting late. Let's head back," I said. He nodded his head and put me down as we walked back to his house hand in hand.

When we arrived back in the house, I called and heard no one. I told Soda I would be right back and headed upstairs to put on dry clothes. I grabbed Ponyboy's pajama pants even though it would be way too long on me, and one of Soda's big sweatshirts. Yeah, I was really cold. I came back downstairs, to hear the shower running. Must be Soda.

I wondered around the house not knowing what to do, when I came upon an old piano. I wonder if I can still play. When I was younger my parents made me take piano lessons. They wanted me to have some musical arts in my life. The only reason I agreed, was for my parents.

Sitting down on the bench, I opened the top, to see the keys all dusty. I chuckled a little at how terrible the boys keep this piano. Bending down, I blew on all the keys quickly, to rid of the dust. Placing my fingers on the C chords and the C octave, I began playing a tune I had heard while watching a play with my parents when I was younger.

I remember it was a few days before my parents died. We were in the car on the way to see my favorite play "After the Fall". It was about a man who looks over his life to see if he should marry his new found love. It was a really good play.

The song I was now playing on the piano, was the song that played when Maggie dies. It's a very sad, but beautiful song. As I hit the last note, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck. I knew that to be Soda's. I blushed as he kissed my temple.

"That was pretty Max," Soda said wrapping a tighter grip around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said trying not to tear up about my parents death.

"Why don't we go to bed?" He asked. I nodded my had, as he guided me up the stairs and into our room. I walked a few feet in, when I heard the door close. Soda put his arms around my waist and pecked my lips quickly and then left.

He speedily went back to the position we were in before, but in his pajama pants… and nothing, but. It made me nervous as he leaned back in to kiss me. Once again, I accidentally imagined it as Steve. I felt my body being pushed down slowly against his bed and soon Soda was hovering over me, when I got my senses back.

"Soda, I'm sorry, but I don't love you in that way. Please don't be upset. I'm sorry," I felt his body weight disappear as he went to the other side of the room. I knew he was mad at me. I crawled over back into my own bed and sniffed not being able to control the tears rapidly, crawling down my face. Cuddling with the sweater I was wearing, I smelled Soda's smell. The smell I had been smelling all night. I fell asleep to hearing my own cries.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you guys think she was using Soda. I didn't mean for it to come off that way, but I'm sure I'm going to get some reviews saying something like that. Trust me I know the story isn't as good as it could be, but Steve will come in the picture soon. I promise. Please don't hate for the little Soda and Max moment! 3**


	8. Down the stairs I go

The next morning I woke up to people fighting. I couldn't distinguish the voices because of how tired I still am. Dragging myself out of bed, I tripped trying to fight my covers for ownership of my legs. I fell with a loud thud and the yelling stopped…. Then seconds later continued. Huffing, I pulled myself up off the ground and walked and saw Soda and Steve? Fighting? What? Those two are best friends, what could they possibly be yelling at each other about?

"Umm guys?" They both shut up and looked at me across the room. "What's goin on?" I asked?

"Nothin. I just been leavin," Steve said sneering at me as he opened the door then slammed it. I looked at Soda questionably, but he stormed out of the living room and back into the kitchen. That was the most interesting that happened all week.

_*2 weeks later*_

Today I heard the TV blaring and laughing coming from downstairs. Pulling myself out from the covers I fell empty. My stomach hasn't been in use for the past 2 weeks really. I eat scraps off of peoples plates of what they don't eat because I don't want to eat a lot. I work out everyday and then head over to Ponyboy's school to pick him up. We have gotten closer; it seems like he almost took Soda's spot because Soda hasn't talked to me since our "date". Steve still glares at me like usual, but now it's even worse.

I pushed the door open while putting my hair into a ponytail. My hair wasn't pin straight like it usually is because I forgot to put it in a bun last night. Oops. Walking downstairs I felt my stomach starttwisting and turning. It felt like someone had just stabbed me. I was in tons of pain. I grabbed the railing of the stairs and hunched over holding my stomach until the pain finally stopped. As I started walking down the stairs again, my stomach began hurting even more and I fell down the stairs. Rolling down each stair giving me bruises. When I reached the bottom, I curled up in a little ball and started crying. The pain wouldn't go away. I felt someone rush to my side and rub my back.

"Max, you okay?" I knew that voice to be Two-Bit's. I started getting nauseous and dizzy. Before I could speak, a liquid came out of my throat and all over Two-Bit's shoes.

"S-sorry T-Two-Bit.." I could barely say it when I started fading away. Before I went unconscious I heard Two-Bit saying my name over and over becoming more worried then black took over my eye sight. Was I dying?

When I woke up, the only thing I could see were white walls and a few chairs with people sleeping in them. I felt someone's hand slipped in mine as I became more aware of where I was. I was in the hospital. Pulling away from the person's hand, they woke up and stood over me so I could see who it was. It was Two-Bit.

"Darlin, I'm so glad you're awake. How ya feelin?" Two-Bit asked with worry in his eyes.

"What happened?" I groggily said. I tried to sit up, but I was so dizzy and Two-Bit pushed me back down.

"Ya fainted," He said staring me right in the eye. "The doc wants to see ya. I'll go tell him you're up," He said while exiting the room. Oh no. Was the doctor gonna mention anything about my eating problems in front of the gang? Fuck. I am fucked. A few minutes later the doctor entered… it was my grandma's doctor. Great. Whoop-de-fuckin-doo. Two-Bit, Darry, Ponyboy and Dally followed in after him.

"Hey Max. It's good to see you again," He said kindly to me. But I wasn't in such a kind mood with him right now. I crossed my arms and gave him my million dollar glare that I give to Steve everyday.

"Can't say the same," He looked up at me with sympathetic eyes, but I knew he was just trying to make me feel better. He didn't give a damn about me.

"Well I have a few questions to ask you," He stated. I gave him a face saying keep-going-you-jackass. "Have you been eating lately?" Great. Here we go. Might as well say it now because they were going to find out sooner or later.

"Yeah," I stated.

"Have you been eating full meals? Three full meals a day." What do you think I'm stupid? I know how many meals you're supposed to eat a day, I just choose not to eat.

"No," I said as if I was just shrugging it off my shoulder. Behind the doctor I could see Ponyboy with bloodshot eyes, Two-Bit with a worried expression, Darry who look disappointed, and Dally well his usual self, but probably worried and disappointed. His icy blue eyes looked at me as he shook his head at me. Yep. Disappointment.

"How many days a week would you say you work out, Max?" The doctor asked again.

"Everyday." I said.

"For how long," Gosh. Enough with the fucking questions. I just wanna get out of here.

"5 hours," I spoke with much anger.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked again.

"I don't know. Two weeks?" I said plainly like I didn't care. And it's true. I could care less. Steve thought I was fat and if he wants me to be as skinny as his precious girlfriend and if that's what I have to do then I'll do it. I want Steve to love me like he loves the gang. I want him to need me in his life because sure as hell I need him, even if it's just to fight. Anyways in the past two weeks I dropped almost 30 pounds. That's a new record for me.

"Well the reason that you had fainted earlier today, was because when the body doesn't get enough nutrition and vitamins it's supposed to get, you grow weak. Now add that with working out everyday and burning the little food that you do it. It results in dizziness, nausea, weakness and many other things that I suspect have happened to you." He said. Wow lotta big words and complicated text.

"Can I get out of here now that you've found a problem with me?" I said bitchy. I wouldn't be like this if it were any other doctor, but seeing as this was the doctor that lied to me about my grandma's life, the only person I had left, I was pretty damn pissed to no end. And yeah, I can hold this grudge on him.

"I need someone to make sure you eat 3 meals a day and a snack in between to build you're strength back up, okay?" He said sympathetically. As if he gave a rat's ass about me.

"I'll do it," Spoke a deep voice from the corner of the room. I guessed that to be the oldest Curtis brother, Darry. I assumed it would be him.

" Who are you to Max?" The doctor asked. Well he would be just a friend, but no now he's my guardian… kinda.

"Her family," That took me by surprise. These boys have known me for like two months and he said that I was family. I couldn't help but feel proud for once.

"I trust you'll take good care of her," The doctor said as he walked out of the room. "I am sorry for you're loss Max." He said and then left the room.

"Drop dead asshole." I said as if he were still here. After he left the boys surrounded my bed and started asking me questions about why I wasn't eating and stuff like that. I wasn't going to tell them "oh because I want Steve to like me and want me". Yeah that will go over well.

"I don't want to take bout it. Just take me home please," I commanded. I just wanted to get out of this hospital. It brings back too many memories.

"Okay. You're clothes are on the chair," Darry pointed to a chair near the bathroom and walked out with the boys trailing behind him.

I sighed and stood up slowly trying to gain strength. I took a few steps towards the chair when I fell from not being able to hold myself up, but I didn't touch the ground. Looking behind me, I saw Steve. Why was he here? He hates me. I shook him off of me and headed towards my clothes. I peered back at him, to see his hands dug deep in his pants pockets, him looking at the ground and sadness on his face. Maybe he did care.

I shook the thought off as I walked into the bathroom. Closing the door, I took the hospital gown off and saw myself in only my underwear. I looked on the mirror and saw how skinny I had gotten. It looked almost as if my rib cage was sticking out, maybe I got too skinny. Sighing, I bent down and grabbed my shorts and slipped them off feeling a little dizzy. I picked up my bra off the floor from the pile of clothes. I put it on but started having problems and I felt the room spinning when I collapsed on the ground with my bra only hooked on one hook, not both.

"Fuck," I mumbled under my breath. There was a knocking on the bathroom door and the voice behind it was someone I wouldn't expect.

"Need help?" Steve asked. I nodded my head, but realized he couldn't see me. I said yes quietly and unlocked the door, allowing him to come in the bathroom and see me like this. He came in still not looking up at me and closed the door behind him. When he turned around and saw me, shock was on his face.

"Y-you're so skinny," He said surprise dripping from each word.

"I thought I was fat," I said quietly looking up at him. When he noticed my gaze, he sighed and walked close to me and looked me in the eyes.

"You aint fat Max," He said with all seriousness. I looked down at the ground trying to look every where in the bathroom, but at him. "What you need help with?" He said considerately. I turned around and he got the hint. I felt him brush my hair to the left side to get it out of the way. When his cold hands touched my back, shivers went up and down my spine and I got goosebumps. I heard the click of the bra and turned around and picked up my shirt.

"This too?" I said quietly and innocently. It was like I was that cute little kid who so desperately craved that giant lollipop and would do anything to get it. He nodded his head as I put my arms up and he slipped it over my head. When the shirt was below my face and on completely, his eyes met mine. Both of us just stared deeply in one another's eyes until a knock on the door broke our gazes.

"You doin okay?" Ponyboy asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. That's Pony," I heard his footsteps walk away while Steve walked towards the door and opened it walking out as if nothing happened. I knew that everything was going to go back to how it was again, probably worse though. Guess I'm back to the drawing board.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter being so short. It's like 3am and I have to get up at 9. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, I'd love for you to share them! You guys are the best! Mwa!**


	9. Walking with Ponyboy

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders it's by S.E Hinton. I only own Max Bryant, her grandma and any other characters I add. Also the song in here is not mine.**

**And a heads up for some people who are being picky about the characters. I am going by the MOVIE on appearances. Sorry if it was a misunderstanding. Sorry if some of you guys aren't liking the story very well.**** I'm just a writer who's trying my best. If you have any ideas you can tell me. Some people have been telling me I need a Beta reader and I agree, but I don't know how to get one. Someone please help so I can make the story better. Thank you!**

* * *

It's been a week since my little visit to the hospital. Darry is forcing food down my throat whether I like it or not. After a few days, I gave up and now I'm eating without Darry watching me, but I still don't each as much as everyone would like. I know they are all disappointed in me, but I can't help it. It's just how I feel about myself.

I woke up earlier than normal today because I promised Ponyboy I would walk him to school. Slowly, I sat up and saw Ponyboy walking around looking for his shirt. He reminded me so much of Sodapop in the morning looking for his DX shirt. Those too were so much alike, I couldn't believe it.

"Hey Pony," I said finishing it off with a yawn. He snapped around and gave me a smile that forced a smile on my face. For some reason, I can't help but smile when Pony does. I guess it's just a habit. I stood up and walked over to Ponyboy's drawer and found my little pile of shorts in the corner.

"Pony, what shirt are you lookin for?" I was curious as to why he was hunting so hard for just a shirt.

"My black shirt with the sleeves cut off," He explained. I knew exactly what shirt he was talking about.

"Darry's washin it," His head dropped in disappointment and he just went with a dark green, V-neck, T-shirt that made his arm muscles look bigger. I smiled weakly at him as I picked out one of Sodapop's plaid red, white and navy blue, long sleeve shirts.

Going downstairs to the bathroom, I saw Mickey Mouse on TV, but no Two-Bit watching it. Instead Steve and Soda were watching it. Soda looked up at me and I gave him sympathetic eyes. I felt so bad about what I did. I hurt him bad and I wished I didn't. I wanted to take the night back, pretend like it never happened. I missed Soda in my life, but since Soda hasn't been talking to me, him and Steve were best buddies again. I rather see them happy. It put a smile on my face to know that those two were doing good.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, throwing my clothes onto the floor. Hastily, I stripped down and noticed the bruises on my ribs were faded and almost gone by now. I slipped my shorts and shirt on, and rolled the sleeves up one quarter of the way up my arm. Peering into the mirror, I wondered what to do with my hair. I only had a few more minutes to get ready, so I grabbed two bobby pins from the cabinet under the sink, twisted my side bangs slightly and pinned them back in a casual hairstyle. I put a bit of mascara, eyeliner and a bronze eye shadow on with a bit of lip gloss. I walked out seeing Ponyboy just finishing an egg.

"You ready?" I asked him leaning against the doorway, crossing my arms and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, one second," He shoved his last bite of egg in his mouth, dropped his plate and fork in the sink and flung his backpack over his shoulder. "All right, let's go," He said walking out the door. I nodded my head and followed him, but turned around to say something to Soda.

"Hey Soda," I began. He looked up at me with hatred in his eyes. I've never seen them like that. They're always lit up and happy. My heart broke knowing I caused this. "Umm thanks for lettin me wear your clothes. I'll wash em when I get home," He nodded his head slightly and turned back to the TV. I put my head down in sadness, and caught up with Ponboy at the bottom of the porch steps.

"So you and Soda huh?" Pony asked while we started walking. He always wanted an update on what was happening.

"Doesn't want me no more. Can't blame him, I played him on accident. I wish I didn't though," I kept my head hung low as we continued walking. I told Ponyboy what happened that night, but no one else. Pony was the closest person to me now, besides Two-Bit. Pony knew just about everything about me.

"Want me to talk to him?" Pony offered.

"No. Please don't. I don't wantchya involved. You just keep your head in school. Don't think bout me and my problems. You got your own," We had almost approached the school by now.

"If that's what ya want. Can ya help me study for a science exam after school?" Pony asked. I always helped him study because none of the other boys even remotely understood any of it besides Darry, but he was always working so Pony never wanted to bother him.

"Sure Pony. As long as ya read to me after," I said cracking a smile. He flung an arm around me that didn't have the backpack on it and pulled me close. Yeah Pony is a good three or four inches taller than me. Damn, it sucks being short.

"I promise," He said laughing. As we got to the school, I hugged and kissed Pony's cheek goodbye and started walking back.

I was a few blocks away from home, when I noticed a red Stingray following behind me. Looking into the car briefly, I thought I saw a head of blond hair, but I chose to ignore it. I began walking faster when the car stopped. Turning around, I noticed three socs, that I've never seen before. Why would they come after a girl?

"You're the girl who beat up our friend aren't ya?" Said a boy that didn't look familiar. And that's why they want to beat me up. Great.

The boy had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a blue sweater with a white collar sticking out. He had matching tan, khaki, pants that were perfectly wrinkle free and of course, brown loafers. Behind him was another guy with blonde hair, but was a little curly and looked buff. The guy behind him was smaller looking and had brown hair that was cut short. He may have been small, but he looked intimidating. I am definitely screwed. So I did the only thing a girl in this situation would do.

I ran for it. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and I was panting like no tomorrow. I had never run this fast in my life. Suddenly, my face met the rocky concrete. Well there's gonna be a mark from that. I was flipped around, but was fighting back. The boys were fighting to keep my hands and legs tied down and from my view, they were winning.

"Dally! Two-Bit! Help!" I screamed, but no one came.

"You're all alone darling," The buff boy said. His face was in front of mine as I lost the war to gain control of my hands and legs. He straddled my body and looked me in the eye, but I rapidly turned my head away only to get it put in place by him again. He held onto my jaw tightly as I gave in.

"This girl's a looker. Maybe she could be useful." He spoke evilly. I knew what they were going to do. I continued to scream from Dally and Two-Bit or somebody, but no body came.

"Ah, ah, ah. C'mon sweetheart, make this easier on us." He said. This is disgusting and vulgar. I won't stand for this.

"Get the hell off of my you ape-faced socs!" I screamed glaring in his eye. But that wasn't all I was gonna do. I spit right in his eye and the grip that was on my arms and legs became tighter as I rolled around trying to get loose.

"You bitch!" I watched as he raised his hand. Closing my eyes, I waited for the impact, but never received it. I cracked my right open slightly, to see Dally had grabbed him and Two-Bit grabbed the guy holding my arms. There, now it was even. Three vs. Three.

I jumped up, kicking the brown headed boy off of me. Briskly, I stood up onto my feet and grabbed the guy by his collar, punching him square on the right side of his jaw. He fell to the ground holding onto it. The other boys retreated, making me let go of the grasp on the boys collar and he took off.

"You better run, you fuckin bastards!" Dally yelled. Damn was he angry. I walked over to him knowing he was going to go after them, and ran in front of him, blocking his body.

"I'm fine Dal. Just let em go," I said yanking on his jacket. He looked down at me with his ice cold, blue eyes that were full of hatred. He slowly began to breath normally again and nodded his head.

I walked back to the house with Two-Bit and Dally following me. Flinging the door open, I saw Soda and Steve in the same spot that they were earlier that morning, but Johnny joined them. Didn't they have work? I wasn't in the mood for another fight, so I just ignored it. Walking into the bathroom, I glanced into the mirror to see a few small scratches on my forehead with a little blood dripping down it. Sighing, I grabbed some toilet paper, wet it, and dapped my forehead cleaning myself up.

When I finished, I walked into the laundry room and started separating the lights and the darks like I promised Soda I would do when I got back from dropping Ponyboy off at school. Bored of the quietness, I started to quietly sing a song that my grandma used to sing to me every night to put me to sleep.

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,_

_Smiles await you when you ,_

_pretty baby,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I'll sing you a lullaby. _

_Care you know not,_

_Therefore sleep,_

_While I o'er you watch do ,_

_pretty darling,_

_Do not cry,_

_And I will sing a lullaby._

I hadn't even realized someone else was in the room, until I turned around to walk out and I met someone's arm. Jumping back, I saw that it was just Two-Bit.

"That was real pretty," He said turning around to face me.

"Thanks. Grandma used to sing it to me at night. Used to never be able to sleep without hearin it," I said sharing information about my childhood that only Ponyboy and Sodapop knew about. Two-Bit pulled me into a tight hug, probably thinking that I would burst into tears, but I wasn't going to. It was a happy memory and I wasn't going to make a mess out of it, by crying.

"I'm fine Two-Bit, but thanks," I said walking out of the laundry room and into the living room. I sat down on Dally's lap who was sitting in Darry's chair.

"You guys up to go to Buck's tonight? He's havin a big party," Dally said informing everyone. We all agreed yes and Dally told us to be ready in a few hours. For some reason, in the pit of my stomach, I felt like something was going to go terribly wrong tonight. But I shook it off as I went into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich because I was starving. After I made my sandwich, I walked back into the living room and sat down on the ground with my back against the couch.

"You bringing Evie with ya tonight Stevie?" Two-Bit asked. He was leaning against the door with a fresh new bruise on his arm. Nobody but Soda new that I liked Steve. Even Ponyboy didn't. I was afraid he would tell Johnny on accident. I just didn't need more people knowing bout it. When Two-Bit said that though, a pang of hurt hit me. Not wanting anyone to notice, I shook it off and looked back at the TV trying to zone everyone out.

"Ya. She said she got somethin real special she wanna do tonight," Steve said hinting that they were gonna use one of the bedrooms upstairs at Buck's place. I never met Evie, but if she said something like that to Steve, I would guess that she is the kinda greaser girl that is easy. If she's with Steve though, she's definitely higher than I am right now.

"At a boy Steve," Dally said piping in on all the fun. For some reason Soda didn't comment like he used to do before he knew about me taking a liking to Steve. Maybe he was still being human to me.

"Two-Bit, how come ya didn't tell me bout your girlfriend, Kathy," I said trying to change the subject.

"How'd ya know bout her Maxy?" I guess I never told him that Soda introduced us at The Dingo.

"Oh, last week I met her at The Dingo. Real nice girl. Really pretty," I said approving his choice of girl, not that it mattered what my opinion was. But at least she wasn't easy like Evie, or I hope not.

"Yeah, really like the girl," He said smiling at me and joining me on the carpet. He swung his arm around my shoulder in a friendly way and bent his right leg up keeping the left leg flat on the ground. "She's pretty, Reminds me of you," He said with his goofy smile on his face.

"No no no. She can't compare her to me. I ain't pretty as her," I said admitting one of my insecurities. Yeah, I was just like most girls and thought I wasn't pretty, but it doesn't bother me none that I share the same insecurity with socs, middle and greasers.

"Don't say that bout yourself. You're real pretty Maxy," Two-Bit spoke reassuring me and putting a smile on my face. I finished my sandwich and watched Mickey Mouse with the gang until Pony got back from school so I could tutor him.


	10. Buck's is a nightmare

When I finished tutoring Ponyboy and he read to me, I decided to get ready. I had about 30 minutes and I needed to get more prettied up then the guys did because well they are all good looking or have girlfriends -_-. I took a quick shower and then headed upstairs with my body wrapped in a towel and a towel drying my sopping wet hair.

I opened Ponyboy's drawer and brought out my black shorts with a white tank top. Putting the outfit up to my body in the mirror, I noticed that it was too plain, so I needed to do some digging. I searched Ponyboy and Soda's drawers and found nothing so I snuck into Darry's room hoping he wouldn't be home yet. Digging through his drawers I found nothing, but the closet was a different story. On the floor of his closet I found black suspenders, these could be put to use.

I sprinted back into my room and stripped myself free of the towel. I slipped on my underwear and a black bra then put the clothes on. I noticed that the bra was visible, but I could care less. It's gonna be dark at Buck's anyways so who cares. Looking at the suspenders, I figured out what to do with them. Unlatching all four hooks, I hooked two in the back on the right side and then left side then put the other two on my sides, one on each side. There, now I look cute! Time for hair. Walking over to the cracked mirror on the wall, I decided to leave it how it was, letting it dry pin straight. I waltzed into the bathroom and grabbed out my makeup bag and did my usual makeup; mascara, eye liner and bronze eye shadow. There, I was done.

As I was walking down the stairs, I heard another girls voice. This was either Kathy or Evie, but it didn't sound like Kathy. This should be fun, meeting the guy you like's girlfriend. Joy to the fucking world. I continued down the stairs and all the talking stopped as everyone turned towards me. The guys had their eyes popping out, did I mention the shorts were really short and the tank top was really low? But Evie was a different story. She glared at me as she looked between me and Steve, getting angrier by every look.

"Hey guys," I said breaking the awkward silence, including the boys gazes.

"Oh this is Evie. Max Evie, Evie Max," Steve said with boredom coming from his tone of voice.

"Hi," I said nicely expecting the same thing back. Instead she huffed and stuck her nose in the air turning back towards Steve. Yep, real keeper you got there.

"Finally, we're all taking my car," Dally said. I didn't understand how we were all gonna fit in there. It seats 5 people and there are 8 people. This should be a fun experiment.

We all walked outside, following Dally to his red mustang given to him by Buck, was parked in the alley. Dally and Johnny got in the front, while Steve sat on the left side in the back with Evie on his lap, Two-Bit sat in the middle seat, Soda sat on the right side and Ponyboy sat in the floor space.

"Jus' get on Soda's lap Maxy," Dally said snickering.

Sighing, I looked at Soda as he looked away awkwardly. I mumbled sorry as I got on Soda's lap and we took of quickly flinging me back into Soda's chest. Looking in the mirror glaring, I saw Dally looked back at us snickering. I hope he's enjoying this. Suddenly, I felt arm wrap around my waist; they belonged to Soda. Either he just didn't want me to keep flinging back into his chest, or he wanted to put them there. I'm hoping for the second one.

Glancing down to check on Ponyboy, I noticed a small smile on Ponyboy's face as he looked at Soda and myself. Rolling my eyes, I sat back a little putting my head in the crook of Soda's neck. I looked at his movie star complexion, I could make out his eyes glittering in the moonlight. A small smile appeared on my face and I kissed his jaw then whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry for everythin," I hoped he would accept it, but instead, his arms tightened around my waist. I wonder what that was about.

When we got to Buck's, Pony was the first to get out then me, but Soda went ahead of me which I didn't mind. When I tried to get out, I was having such trouble because I didn't feel like falling on my face. I was a few inches behind Soda, when someone pushed me forward really hard and I grabbed onto Soda for support so I didn't fall. Soda turned around and looked at me questionably. Turning my head around, I saw Evie smirking at me, but Steve wasn't. Wow that was actually a surprise. He was looking at Evie shaking his head in disappointment. FUCK YES!

Together, we walked into Buck's. Immediately, a waft of smoke and beer hit my face and made my nose twitch for a second. Right away, everyone split off into groups. Well, guess I'm on my own. The smell of beer, made me want some. So I walked up to the bar and asked for a beer. When the guy turned around, he gave me a creepy grin showing his missing tooth on the bottom. I cringed back in disgust.

"Ummm can I have one beer?" I asked kindly.

"Sure thing baby," He turned around to grab me a beer, but was gone a little longer than expected so I just left. I walked over to the couch and flung down putting one leg under my other one. Eyeing the room, I saw Soda hanging around with Two-Bit drinking beer, Johnny and Ponyboy talking to some people that looked just like him, Dally talking to Tim with a beer in his hand, and Steve and Evie making out on top of the bar. Good thing I left there before they got there otherwise there probably would've been trouble.

Before long, the guy who was behind the bar, was right in front of me. Now I could get a better look at him. He looked really creepy. He was thin like Soda, very tall, had eyes that looked almost black, he had stumble going along his jaw line and a little on his neck. Overall, he looked about the age of 26. Older than Darry, but not by much. He looked down at me, smiled showing his missing tooth again, and handed me my beer that I had asked for a while ago.

"Here ya go pretty lady," he said with a smirk. I took it from his grip and took a long sip. I needed this, to get my mind off of things with Steve. It was like he was bipolar almost. (Sorry no offense to anyone that is or knows someone like that) His perspective of me changes every hour!

The guy sat next to me and put his arm around me. Not wanting to start anything, I let him keep it there. It's not like he was attacking me. Half-way through the bottle, my head started spinning and my words were slurred a bit. Everything looked kinda fuzzy and I didn't feel like myself. Was I drunk? I didn't even drink that much.

Soon the beer bottle was empty and on the floor and I was straddling the guy who gave me the drink. I was trailing kisses up and down his jaw. I felt something hard in between my legs and I stopped and began giggling. I felt him chuckle under me and pull my lips onto his. He roughly kissed me and shoved his tongue down my throat. Kissing back, I put my hands behind his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt my shirt being lifted up on the bottom and soon it was on the floor when I was yanked off and someone's arms were around my waist holding me back.

**Steve's P.O.V**

Me and Evie were making out on the table top. Man was she hot as ever. She was pulling on my shirt telling me she wanted to go upstairs and I was all ready for it. I grabbed her ass and squeezed it making her jump into my arms. She giggled and it made little Steve very happy.

About to walk upstairs with her holding my hand, I saw Max straddling one of Tim's gang members, making out with him. This isn't her. She may be drunk, but she's never done anything like this before when she was drunk. But when I saw how into it she was, I felt a pang of pain. I admit, I have feelings for her, but I love Evie. I can't let Max go though. She has more to her than Evie does.

"What a tramp," Evie laughed holding onto my arm. I looked at her giving her a glare I usually give Max. I don't know why I glare at Max, I guess it's just because I don't want the guys thinking I've gone weak.

"Don't say that bout her," I said through my gritted teeth.

"Why? It's what she is. Look at 'er!" She said laughing again. God do I hate her laugh. It makes my ears want to bleed.

"Ya think she's a tramp? Look at yourself!" Finally, I got it out. Ya, I liked getting the action, but man was she easy. She gasped and slapped my face. She want to do it again, but I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"We're done Evie. And leave Max the fuck alone," I was tired of talking to her. I was just with her for the sex. That's all she's good for. She's the definition of easy.

Turning around, I saw Max's shirt off now and the guys hands were on her ass. She was roughly pulling herself towards him and that's when something inside me broke and I went insane. Marching up to her, I yanked her off of him by hair waist and held her there knowing she was gonna fight me.

"Don't rape me man," She said slurred.

"It's Steve," I said holding her tighter. She stopped struggling and started laughing. I picked her shirt up off the floor, and carried her out of Buck's making people's head turn. It probably looked bad to see me carrying a girl outside shirtless. When we got outside, I turned her around with a tight grip on her shoulders, as she continued to laugh.

"You drunk?" I asked confused.

"No Stevie. I only had 1 beer," She said really slurred. This shocked me. How in the world could she be this drunk, with only drinking 1 beer. That's when it hit me.

"You were drugged by that guy weren't ya?" I said angrily. How could someone do that to poor Maxy? She was such a sweet and innocent girl. Maybe that's what I liked about her. I could never put my finger on it, but maybe that's what it was. Even when she apologized to me that first day for slapping me in the DX station. I deserved that, but she still apologized. She was the most generous person I knew, even though she was so quiet.

"Hehe, I dunno," She said giggling. Her giggle was so cute. Much cuter than Evie's. Evie's was cute, but Max's made her sound so innocent and cute.

**Max's P.O.V**

"You drunk?" Steve asked.

"No Stevie, I only had 1 beer," I said sound very slurred. Why am I like this? How am I drunk with only 1 beer. That would mean Two-Bit gets this drunk every morning, but he's not. Something must've been wrong with that beer.

"You were drugged by that guy weren't ya?" Steve asked angrily. I could see, even in the dark light, his eyes were scary looking. I was actually honestly scared of him right now. I didn't know if I was drugged!

"Hehe I dunno," I giggled. Honestly, I had no idea.

"Ya can't let people do that!" Steve yelled stepping closer to me making me step back.

"I didn't mean for it!" I yelled. I was sobered up a bit, but everything I said was still very slurred.

"Put ya shirt on," He said throwing my shirt at my face. I did as he said and put my shirt on. When it was on, I looked at Steve to see him pacing.

"Why do ya care so much bout me? Ya never have before!" I yelled getting in his face.

"I always cared bout ya!" He said. I couldn't smell beer on his breath at all, but it was on his clothes, that was for sure.

"That's a fuckin lie! Ya'r always so mean to me! I did shit to yeah!" I screamed. Tears were brimming in my eyes, but I wouldn't show any weakness in front of this kid. He didn't deserve to be the reason for my crying.

"How ya want me to show I care? Huh?" Steve said. I knew what I wanted but I wasn't gonna say it.

"What about Evie huh? Where's ya "girl"," I said putting quotes around the word girl. I can't believe he left her to come after me. I was nothing to him compared to her. She might have been easy, but hopefully that's the only reason that he wanted her for.

"She's gone. I left her," He said calmly? What?

"What? Why?" I said also calmly. That really confused me. Why would he do something like that? He always talks about her and shit. Why would he just break up with her? He was just making out with her on the bar counter!

"None ya business! Leave me the fuck alone!" Steve yelled at me. I jumped back frightened at what he could do to me if he really wanted to.

"You came up to me! Go fuck some girl!" I said beginning to walk away. I was tired of him and his bullshit. Before I could get more than a few feet, he pulled me back really close to him. I like being this close to him. I liked it a lot.

"If I wanna fuck a girl I would," He said to me. That pissed me off. I am done. I pulled away from him and pushed him multiple times. He can get anyone he wanted to with his gorgeous looks and his amazing body, but me? I couldn't get the one guy I wanted. All I got was some guy that apparently drugged me at Buck's. Yay what an accomplishment.

"You're a fuckin asshole and I'm done with you!" I drunkily screamed in his face.

"I'm done with this shit," he said turning around to walk away. Before I could do a little victory dance, I was grabbed behind my back and a blindfold was put on me. I was too drunk to do anything really about it though.

"Stop. Let me go," I said quietly. I felt a warm breath coming from someone else that was probably in front of me.

"This is payback you bitch," He said. Before I could react, I heard a click and felt a sharp pain in my side. The guy holding me and the other guy ran away as I yelled for Steve.

"Steve! Ahh! Steve Randle!" I screamed holding my side that still had the blade in it. Looking up, I noticed everything started to get fuzzy. Suddenly, I started to collapse, but in someone's arms. They lightly put me on the ground.

"Max! Holy shit! Max you have to stay with me," Steve said. I've never heard him this worried before, but then again none of the gang has been stabbed before. "I'm gonna have to pull it out," He said. That freaked me out. I started screaming uncontrollably, before he even touched the blade.

"Shhh it's okay. After I do, we'll go in Buck's and get the boys okay?" He said trying to calm me down and it worked. I sat still and watched him place his hand on the blade and quickly pull it out as I screaming in agonizing pain. I watched Steve take his shirt off and grow pale as he shoved it in my side where blood was pouring out of.

"Ya need to hold this there," He said. It seemed as if he's had experience in this kind of thing. He lifted me up and pulled me against his chest holding me like a giant baby. I felt him sprint into Buck's and bust the door open with his back flinging me around. I screamed as I was jerked. He ran around the house finding the boys one by one with people staring at us. When we got to Dally, he was freaking out the most.

"Buck! Gimmie the phone now!" Dally screamed at Buck.

"What happened?" Buck asked. He obviously didn't see me in Steve's arms.

"Look at Max!" Dally screamed at Buck. Buck glanced over at me and took a double take. His eyes popped out and threw the phone at Dallas, the chord barely making it to us. I started blacking out and Ponyboy noticed.

"Max, stay awake!" He screamed rubbing my forehead. My breathing became heavier and a blanket of sweat covered my forehead. I put my hand in Pony's making him stop stroking my face.

"Pony…." I said as the faded. In the fuzziness I could hear the screams of the gang beg for me to keep my eyes open, but I could no longer fight and cheat death. I was dying.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of my little dramatic scene here? I bet you didn't see this coming huh? I would edit it and fix the stuff in it, but I'm like so tired. I've been up all day so I'm sorry if it's not very descriptive. Sorry guys. **


	11. I Cheat Death again

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I've been really busy lately, but it won't happen again. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

"_Happy birthday baby," My mom said as she pulled out a big box behind her back. _

_As a newly four year old, all the possibilities of what could be inside this box, flooded through my head. It could be a dog! Or a giant lollipop! I didn't know what it was, but my now four year old self, grabbed the package and tore it apart. Before opening the box, I looked up at my mom and dad. My dad had his hands resting on my mom's shoulders while they both had big smiles on their faces, making me smile. _

_Opening the top of the box, I pulled out a giant stuffed bunny that I remember seeing in the window of a corner store and I had begged for. It was a bit smaller than me and a soft pink. It looked so incredibly soft. It's long, floppy, ears reminded me of a cozy blanket I used to have, but lost. The ribbon around it's neck was my favorite color, a rosy red; the color of my favorite flower. The ribbon had gold sparkles on it that were close to the color of my hair. The look on my face must've been priceless, because a camera flashed. Picking up the big life-size bunny, I held it in my arms and hugged the life out of it. _

"_I love it! Thank you mommy and daddy!" I said in my high pitched, four year old voice. _

_Not letting go of the bunny, I dragged it over to my parents and hugged their legs because that's all I could reach. The vibration coming from their legs, indicated that they were laughing. Yeah, I was a cute lil kid. Turning around, I saw my grandma had the camera that flashed at my 'surprised' face. I giggled as I ran to her and hugged her. She was a short woman so my head went to her waist. Patting my head, she giggled too. _

_I would show it off to everyone I knew. Sometimes I would even take it to school, but the teacher would always take it away from me because I wouldn't let go of it. Anywhere I went, that bunny went. I even named it . It soon grew to be my best friend because it wouldn't judge me when I told him my secrets, he wouldn't make fun of me when I told him the embarrassing things I have ever done. That stuffed bunny meant the world to me._

My eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a white room and a beeping next to my head. I was in the hospital. Observing the room I was in, I noticed a sleeping Steve holding my hand. Outside, it looked dark so it was night time. I wonder how long I was out? The last thing I remember, was seeing Pony. Glancing down at myself, I saw a big patch on my right hip. That's where the stab mark was. Using that hand that wasn't locked with Steve's, I outlined the bandage. It's disturbing, knowing a knife did this to me. I was too afraid to lift the bandages and see the damage to my body. The sheets surrounding my body were very scratchy and the least bit comforting. I quickly shuddered from the coldness in the room and that woke Steve up. When his eyes landed on me, he sat up more and pulled the chair he was in, closer to me.

"Hey," My voice sounded rather hoarse. I guess that's what happens in a near death experience.

"Hey," Steve responded quickly. Neither of us knew what to say to each other so we sat in the silence, not taking our hands out of the others grip. Him holding my hand, was very comforting and relaxed me. I liked it a lot and hoped it was real.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked. What did he mean? I gave him a puzzling look and he pointed to my forehead. Using my hand that was trapped by his, I felt my forehead to feel a coat of sweat. Disgusted with the liquid that was on my hand, I wiped it off the my blanket, only to find it trapped by Steve's hand again.

"Let's just say blast from the past," I said slightly laughing.

"Wanna talk bout it?" He asked. Since when was he this caring to me, ever? He could careless about what was going on in my life or my problems. Maybe, him watching me get stabbed, scarred him or something. I don't know, but it was a weird feeling, kinda.

"Jus' bout my parents and when I was little. That's all," I said upset.

"What ever happen' to ya parents?" He asked curiously. I never thought that Steve would be the first person to ask about my parents. I would've thought it'd be Sodapop or Ponyboy, but never Steve. It didn't even cross my mind that he would find out about my past. Or anyone would find out for that matter.

Searching the room, I shifted almost uncomfortably. I prayed I could spy something that would change the subject, but I don't think anything or anyone would come to my rescue; not that, that would ever happen to me. I always had the worst of luck. I was always screwed over. Studying the chipped paint on the corner of the room, I hoped Steve would just drop it, but of course he didn't. Just my luck.

"I wanna know," he said sweetly and gripping my hand tighter and put his other hand on top of mine and his hands. Well that took me by surprise. Gazing over at him, he had sweet puppy dog eyes that I could always fall for if he got out of his shell once and a while.

"Fine. My parents used to be undercover cops," I began. He cringed back a bit when I said cops, but I let it go. He had a good reason for it. He was a greaser and no greasers liked the fuzz. I never told anyone about my parents because I wasn't allowed to and I didn't want people to hate me because of their occupations.

"They were coming back from a job on a train, when it crashed. They were instantly killed on impact. I was left with no one, but my grandma. My parents meant everythin to me." Tears threatened to pour from my eyes. "They were my best friends when I was younger Steve," I said as a few tears escaped. I was about to wipe them away, but Steve did instead with his thumb. Suddenly, I remembered my stuffed bunny that I had when I was younger and I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I could see Steve's confusion. I was just telling a sad story and now I'm laughing.

"I remember this bunny I used to have that I got on my fourth birthday. It was this big life size bunny that I saw n a corner store window and I always wanted. One day I even begged for it. I threw a tantrum and refused to leave the spot in front of the window with the big bunny in it, until I got it." I said laughing at my childhood self.

"It was a soft pink with a ribbon tied around it's neck that was a deep beautiful red with sparkles close to the color of my hair. I remember it was my best friend… until I was eight and my parents died," More tears spilled out of my eyes and I wiped them away thinking about that bunny that rests in the attic at my grandma's house.

"Ya don' have to finish," Steve said scooting closer to me. I sniffed, knowing that I would have to get this out sooner or later.

"After I heard the news of my parents death, it was a dark time for me. Saw no hope in life. I was completely depressed and I let people leave me; pretend I didn't exist. No friends, no family except grandma. No one. One day when I was nine, I took off the ribbon from the bunny's neck and wrapped it around mine. I thought my life was over because my parents lives were over. I took the sides of the ribbon and pulled em releasing the rest of the air in my body. I stared death right in the face and showed it that I wasn't scared of it. Steve, I wanted to die," I broke.

I broke down in tears. I pulled my legs up to my body, wrapped my arms around my legs and shoved my head in between my knees, letting out quiet sobs of sadness. Reminiscing on the memory I had just dreamt of, I realized how much it hurt and that I haven't thought about it since I was teen. It hurt to know that I was lost in the world. It hurt that I had no family left because they're all dead. It hurt to know, that no one alive, knew the things I had done after my parents death. It scared my that I was capable of such things. Steve put his hand on my back comfortingly, but my story wasn't finished quite yet.

"Named the bunny ," I said. Steve chuckled a bit putting a smile on my face.

"But after my parents died, I haven't touched it since. It used to sit in my room in the corner and whenever I would look at it I would see my parents happy faces, but at night, I would stare at it til I gots tired. When I did, I would scream and cry waking up my grandma from my nightmares every night so she had to get it out of my sight. I know that it sits in my attic at my grandma's house, but I haven't seen it since I was eight. That bunny was sometimes the only thing that brought happiness some days, but now, it just brings a cold feeling over me and makes me think of dying. Steve, I'm so messed up," I confessed.

I continued to cry, but didn't want Steve to see, so I turned my back against him and laid on my side. Constantly, I was wiping my tears or letting them fall on the sheets. A few minutes later, I felt the mattress go down showing that weight was being put on it. Then I felt the blankets go up and arms wrap around my side. I sat up a little and laid my head on Steve's chest, continuing to cry. The blanket was put higher on me covering my entire body, except for my head.

"S'all right baby girl," Steve spoke soothingly. My eyes began getting heavier and soon I was asleep, cuddled up next to Steve.

When I woke up, I felt someone breathing under my head. Slowly sitting up, I looked outside and saw that the sun was out, meaning that it was day and Steve and I slept through the night, unharmed. I was beginning to get uncomfortable on my side, so I turned onto my back able to look up at the ceiling. The ceiling was white, with the paint chipping off.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I remembered the dizziness I felt, as a blindfold went over my eyes and made the world go dark for me. His voice echoed in my head. "_This is payback you bitch,"_. I could feel the sharp pain stinging my side. My blood curdling screamed echoed through my head and wouldn't go away. I could feel the warm blood seep through my white shirt and down my hip, dripping to my thigh and staining my black shorts, again.

My eyes quickly flickered open, as realization hit me. Beginning to pant very hard, beads of sweat dripped down my face as I shot up. I looked around the room quickly, hearing the blonde socs voice reflect off the walls and ring through my ears. My breathing sped even more and the beeping from the heart monitor got louder and faster. The sounds wouldn't stop. Pulling my legs up, I coddled them in my arms and cried violently, tossing and turning from left to right, until I felt a hand on my shoulder and pull me back into them. I screamed because I had no idea who the person was.

"Hey, everythin's goin be okay," The voice soothingly said in my ear. The panting became softer, the beeping became slower and this voice was the only thing I could hear. It blocked out my cries, my screams, and the socs voice.

"Make it go away. Please," I wept into the person. Based off of the grease smell mixed with oil and cologne smell, I knew that it was Steve.

"What happen?" He asked while playing with my hair.

"The voices, the pain, the noises, the cries, all of it," I spoke, but came out muffled because I was talking into Steve's shirt. I felt the grip he had on me get tighter and soon the heart monitor went back to the regular pace.

"Steve," I began and sniffed. "I'm scared. What if they come for me 'gain." I said softly. Truthfully, I thought I was going to die the night I got stabbed. Once again I cheated death, just like I did when I was only nine. How could an innocent nine year old, have such a repulsive, foul, inhuman and sickening thoughts go through their heads? Most nine year olds, are playing with kids on playgrounds, while I was in my house, staring out the window, wishing I could fall out of it and put an end my misery.

"No one'll hurt ya. I won't let em," Steve spoke roughly. I knew that he meant it, but why? I didn't understand, but I will never understand this boy.

"Why?" I asked curiously. As Steve was about to answer my question, the doctor came in. Thank god, this time it wasn't my grandma's doctor. Hopefully that doctor got some sense put in his head.

"Ms. Bryant?" The doctor asked. I nodded my head answering his question.

"Well, the stabbing was almost life threatening. It almost hit a main artery and could have ended your life. Your friends brought you in very quickly which was smart and you were put in emergency surgery. You should consider yourself very lucky. Now, you've been in the hospital for a while, so I think-" I interrupted him wanting to know how long I was here for.

"How long was I here?" I asked.

"You've been here for two weeks. Your healing process is going very well and I could say, that you will be out of here in just a couple more days. We want to keep an eye on you," The doctor spoke. I nodded my head in understanding then cuddled back up in Steve.

"Why was I asleep so long?" I questioned. It's not even human to sleep for two weeks straight.

"Well for a week you were out, because of the propofol. It's the stuff we use to knock you out during surgery. Then you were actually awake, but we kept giving you pain killers. You probably don't remember. You were loopy the entire time," He explained. I nodded again and he walked out. I didn't realize how hungry I was, until my stomach loudly growled.

"Whoa. Want me to get ya food?" Steve asked.

"That'd be nice," I agreed and he pulled himself away from me. The spot that he was laying was warm from his constant being there, but my body became cold once he was gone. I guess he was keeping me warm.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Before I could answer, the hang walked in, following Darry and Soda trailing behind. A weak smile, tugged at the corner of my mouth. They all responded with small smiles too. Comforting one's though. Before I could speak, Ponyboy came rushing to my side and gripped my hand.

"I'm so sorry. Shouldn't've happened to ya," He looked up at me and I could see a few tears in his eyes. I pulled him down for a tight hug. He was the last person I saw before I passed out and it honestly scared me. I thought he was going to be the last thing I heard and saw before dying.

"Don' leave me alone ever again," I whispered, but loud enough for all the boys to see. When Ponyboy pulled away, he sat in the chair that Steve had sat in, just the day before.

"How ya holdin up kiddo?" Darry asked walking into the room more.

"I'm hungry and in pain," I moaned.

"Gave us a right good scare, Maxy," Two-Bit continued for Darry. He walked over to the other side of the bed that Ponyboy wasn't on, and sat down in that chair that was against the wall. The waft I got from Two-Bit walking near me, didn't smell like his usual smell. I couldn't smell beer or cigarettes on him. I've never not smelled him like that. Maybe he hasn't had any beer or smokes since….

I remember my grandma saying that to me when I was younger. She said after I woke up in the hospital from the ribbon accident. I remember it so clearly.

_Walking up to the Mr. Bunny, I examined him for the last time. I ripped the ribbon off of his neck, and wrapped it around mine. I sat facing the window holding onto the two ends of the ribbon, while my hands shook. I could hear kids outside laughing and playing, but that wasn't going to ever be me again. Grasping the ribbon tightly in my hand, I yanked it letting the rest of my bodies air out. The last thing I heard was my grandma's cries._

It sounded almost identical to when Pony was screaming for me and the gang was telling me to keep my eyes open.

_When my eyes opened, I was surrounded my whiteness. I thought I was in heaven, until I heard my grandma's voice. I knew I was just in a hospital. After a long talk with her I remember those words echoing through my head, all the way up to my teen years._

"_Gave me a right good scare, Maxy," She said, her face drenched with tears._

I cheated death then, and once again, I cheated it now.


	12. Visits

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was so busy this week! But here is the new chapter. It's a lot longer and definitely has a side of Max that is going to be revealed. And I'd like to thank Dally's TwiSider for helping me write this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and maybe you will shed some tears? I tried to make it emotional at some parts, but I'm not sure if I did my job well enough. Comment and tel me if I did! Keep reading! Stay gold!**

* * *

For the next few days in the hospital, all of the gang had visited me one-on-one, except for Soda and Dally. Soda only came in the first time I woke up, but Dally came in whenever three of the other guys came in with him. He would never come alone. It made me sad knowing he wouldn't approach me. Maybe it was shock? But I wasn't sure, it just didn't sit well with me. Steve would visit me everyday. Most of the time he would try to get my mind off of my parents, because he was the only person who knew what happened, or he and I would just sit quietly and enjoy each others company. Sometimes he would even spend the night which really helped, but it didn't when I was alone.

Whenever I was lonesome, I would think about my parents and my grandma; how they all died. Once again, I was slowly slipping back into depression; even more when I was thinking about my bunny and that one day when I was nine. It was as if those were my only memories.

Feeling the scratchiness from my sheets and the warmth beside me, I remembered that Steve had stayed over the night with me again. Noticing my head going up and down, I knew that I was lying on Steve's chest, just like every night. His arm was wrapped around my waist protectively. I think he knew that he wasn't protecting me from people, but from myself. I needed saving from myself and Steve was helping overcome that feeling. As I laid contently, I felt Steve stirring underneath me, indicating that he was waking up. Looking up at him, I saw his greenish eyes blink open and a smile appear on his face when I was within his eyesight.

"Mornin' doll face," He spoke sweetly and kissed my forehead. I wish that this would be the first thing I would wake up to every morning, for the rest of my life. Steve's face, a kiss on the head, in his arms and having his voice being the first thing I hear.

"Hi," I said innocently, as my stomach grumbled. While shushing it, I got a laugh out of Steve, which put a smile on my face.

"Want me to get ya some food from the caf?" Steve asked. I wasn't eating much all week, but when my stomach fiercely growled like that, he would get me some food. "I don' care what ya say, I'm gettin ya some," He said knowing that I had no choice. Sighing in defeat, he inched himself out of bed and out the door.

After Steve dropped my food off, he said that he had to get to work at the DX. He kissed my forehead and whisked away. I sat in silence until night. I knew it was night, because of the darkness outside. While I was peering out the window, the door burst open revealing Sodapop. He looked terrible. He had stubble on his chin, a really bad 5 o'clock shadow, his clothes looked ragged and very dirty and his hair had almost no grease in it for once. I wanted to jump up and hug him because of how much I missed him, but I resisted knowing that he was most likely still mad at me and would push me away.

"Sodapop?" I said almost in a whisper. He looked up at me for the first time. His eyes teared up and I could see that he was trying to hold it back, but that wasn't stopping my eyes from tearing up too. "Soda?" I repeated, quieter.

"I thought you was dead Maxy," He spoke with his head down. I saw a single tear shed from his eye and quickly fall to the ground.

"I could never die on ya, Sodapop. I'd miss ya too much," I brushed my hair back behind my ear and cracked a small smile on my face, hoping he would return one. I could hear his sweet chuckle ring through my ears and he showed his gorgeous, movie-star smile. I liked seeing his smile. He usually smiles all the time, but now, it looked almost unnatural for him.

He slowly began to walk up to me, but stopped short at the foot of my bed. Intently, I watched him play with the blankets at my feet. He wrapped the end of it around his finger, but quickly unwrapped it. It was almost as if he was nervous. Sodapop is never nervous. He's the kinda guy, that's never afraid to ask something or even speak his mind, as long as it's not hurting nobody. He continued to finger the sheets, but abruptly dropped them.

"Umm were ya uh, mad at me?" He asked, stuttering a bit.

"I never was," I said hoping he wasn't mad at me too. I missed him so much and being stuck in this hospital doesn't help. Once again he smiled; I was getting used to his smile again thankfully.

"Maxy, you-Jesus, you really gave me-us a fright. We got ya here as fast as we could. They jus' took you to emergency surgery and wouldn't tell us nothing. I- we thought you was dead, Maxy." He said the last part almost in a whisper. He looked like he saw a ghost, almost. Honest-to god, fear was seeping through his eyes. I've never seen anyone so scared. "I thought you was dead," He whispered, dropping to his knees.

I watched him as he held his head in his hands. His quiet sobs rung through my ears. I so badly wanted to jump out of this bed, hug him tightly and never let go; just like I hugged my bunny the first day I got it. Using all the my power, I threw the blanket off of me and swung my feet over the side of the bed. Slowly, I pulled myself up. I could feel the pain surging through my right hip, but I ignored it as I hobbled over to Soda. Gently, I bent down next to him not paying attention to the pain that shot through my hip again, and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped at the touch of me and ended with his back against the wall.

"Soda, talk to me," I whispered as I slowly crawled over to him, wincing at every movement until I was next to him with my back against the wall too.

"If ya died, I would'a never forgave myself," Soda choked out. I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry on my shoulder. I didn't mind comforting him after all the times he's comfort me. I guess I'm repaying him.

"Why?" I honestly was confused. What would he have never forgiven himself for?

"Cause we haven't talked all week cause of me. And you would'a" He gulped quite loudly there. "you would'a died thinkin I hated you," he continued. I felt a few tears fall on my neck as he continued to talk. "I ain't mad at ya. I don't hate ya. Cause, cause-" He stopped short of his sentence. It made me want to hang on for the ride that I would be riding when I heard what he said.

"Cause what Soda? Ya can tell me anythin'," I whispered into his head. Only seconds later, he sat up and looked me directly in the eye. Searching through his eyes, I saw fright, passion, desire, want, plead and much more that was indescribable.

"Cause, I love ya Maxy. I love ya so much. Everythin' about ya- like you're not afraid to show true emotion, ya care bout other people more than yourself. Even the lil things, I notice them. Like when you're upset your breath always gets caught and when ya bit your lip when thinking. I notice everything. Ya have passion, love, hope and more that's perfect," He brushed away the piece of hair that fell in my face, never breaking his gaze with me. "You're perfect Maxy. Since the day I met ya, we grew closer and I knew you weren't like every girl. I knew you would be everythin' I could ever want. Maxy, I love ya, so much. I can't explain it or describe the feelin' ya give me," He said. He had true feelings behind what he said and I didn't know how to react.

"Soda, I-I don' know what to say," I choked out, still trying to process what he just said. I was utterly and entirely shocked. No boy has ever felt that way about me before. I was always the girl in the back, who people whispered about or made fun of. I never thought it was possible to think such things about me. The only time a boy paid attention to me, was when they were being mean and rude. I never thought anyone could love me. I thought I'd die alone.

"But I know. I'm no Steve. I'll accept it," Soda said sniffing.

"Soda, I jus' don' love ya that way. I'm sorry, but you have to understand-" I was cut off short, by Soda leaning over and placing a small, but passionate kiss, full of love, on my lips. A kiss that took my breath away, but there was no spark there like I heard is supposed to happen.

I used to read fairytale books that my grandma always suggested to me, and they always ended with something like "When he kissed his princess, she could feel the sparks between their lips. It felt like electricity. She knew that he was the one" or something like that and I just didn't feel that with Sodapop.

"Goodbye, Max," He whispered as he dried his face off from all the tears he had cried on me. His leaving didn't stop me from crying. Now, I couldn't stop; it was almost uncontrollable. My eyes wandered up to, just in time to see him walk out the door. I hated myself so much for letting him go, but I just don't have those feelings towards him. I hated that, Soda loves me so much and I couldn't give the return the feelings. I hated myself for so badly wanting something I couldn't have no matter how much I wanted it, when Soda is offering it to me. He is offering everything I could possible want or need in a relationship, but it's somehow not good enough for me. Soda was offering me the fairytales I have read about, but I couldn't accept; I had to turn the other way.

The more the feelings began to wrap around my brain, the more I felt my body sinking lower into a pit, that got deeper and became more cruel, playing with my feelings, the lower I sank. It felt as if, I couldn't stop falling or like someone was grabbing me and engulfing me into this darkness that never seems to end. The only thought that I could get through my head was 'Steve'. He didn't want me in anyway, shape or form. So, why would he have anything to do with a broken, depressed shell of what I was? That's all I am! He doesn't want a girl who has nobody, who's depressed, a hopeless romantic, or even a girl who can't see the light. The more this thought developed in my head, the more I thought, would I ever be able to crawl back out of this pit of darkness?

XXX

The next day when I woke up, I felt worse than I did before I fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep because my mind was too focused on Soda and what had happened between us. And Steve didn't come last night. Also, my head hurt like hell from how much I cried. It felt like someone rammed a hammer into it. Sodapop confessing his love for me, didn't make me feel any better. Now, I'm not only hurting myself, but the person I care so much for and it's bringing the depression on more.

At around 10 o'clock, Ponyboy, Johnny and Two-Bit stopped by. I was very distant and when they asked me questions, or even talked to me, either I wouldn't answer or I would stutter a lot. I remember Two-Bit saying how the guys that did this to me was goin to hell or something like that, but I was in a daze so I didn't really hear it.

I hadn't eaten all day and my stomach was grumbling like crazy, but I ignored it like I ignored everything else. Glancing out the window, I noticed that it was a crack open. One of the gang must've done that. I could hear the faint sounds of birds chirping while they fed their babies. Also the parks from the dogs across the street at the dog park, while their owners threw frisbees for them to catch. Additional to those noises, were the cars vrooming on the road trying to get their lunch, before their break is over.

"Max? Max are you okay?" I broke out of my train of thought, seeing Steve crouching next to the bed in front of my face.

"What?" I said getting my head back to reality.

"I been tryin' to get ya attention for five minutes. Ya okay?" He asked. I could hear the sacredness in his voice. Kinda shook me up a bit.

"Nothin. I'm fine," I said turning away from Steve's face. I may have climbed a bit out of that pit, but looking Steve in the face, made me feel like someone pushed me back down and shoveled a foot of dirt on me, keeping me there.

"This bout you and Sodapop?" He questioned me. That caught me by surprised. I looked at him with my tear stained face and a sad look washing over it. The thought of what happened last night shook me up a bit, but no tears came to my eyes. Maybe I cried my eyes out. I tried to answer him, but I just couldn't bring myself to it. All I could do was cry.

"Shh shh shh. S'ok, Maxy," Steve said. He grabbed my face softly and with his thumb my cheeks where tears should be falling. Eventually, he ended up in my bed again, holding me in his arms, while trying to calm me down. It almost felt like this wasn't happening because it was Steve. It's almost like a fairytale; me being the Princess and Steve being my Prince Charming.

Minutes had passed with us sitting in this position, until Steve offered to grab me some food. I knew I wouldn't be able to win this fight, just like everyday, so I nodded my head. He pecked my forehead and crawled out of the bed making the spot he was previously in, cold and not as comforting as his body was.

It couldn't have been more than ten seconds since Steve left, before someone walked in the room. I knew it wouldn't be Soda because he was upset with me and at work. Darry was working, Ponyboy was at school, Two-Bit was working on a hangover, like usual, and Johnny is most likely, with Dally who was probably making a scene wherever he was. Curious as to who was standing in my hospital room, I couldn't keep myself from looking to see who it was. Peering over at the door, I saw Tim Shepard standing in the doorway. What was he doing here? Yeah we made a peace treaty, but why was he here? Is it already all around town? Nobody really knew who I was so how did he know? He could probably tell my surprised and confused facial expressions, because a smirk grew on his face.

"So it's true," He said making the smirk on his face grow more. I looked at him like 'duh' and he chuckled. He closed the door, but kept it open a bit maybe so nobody thought something was going on. He walked over to my bed and yanked a chair next to it, spinning it so the back was facing the bed, all in one swift movement. Going down into almost a splitz, he sat down on the chair with his chest against the neck of the chair; he looked tuff and tough.

"What happened to ya?" Tim asked with hard eyes.

"How'd ya know I was here, if ya asking 'what happened'? I said with a little sas. Maybe I was getting back to my normal self and I was just thinking too hard before.

"Hear some socs stabbed ya while you's was drugged," he said coolly, but not peeling his eyes away from mine.

"Ya heard right," I said quietly. I turned away from his face, not wanting to stare at his harsh eyes. I felt ashamed and embarrassed of myself when he put it that way. It made me sound weak, knowing that a _socs_ my worst _enemies_, had _stabbed_ me and that I was _drugged_ by some guy that I didn't even _know._

"Why'd the socs stab ya?" He asked. I sound so weak.

"Beat them up a couple times. They were the ones who jumped me when you stepped in," I explained. He put a thinking face on and stood up about to leave, but turned around holding the door between his hands. "Who drugged ya?" He asked sincerely. What is he Nancy Drew now? But, I went along with it.

"Umm it's kinda fuzzy, but he was real thin, scary eyes, looked umm 26? And had a missing tooth," I explained. Tim looked very intrigued the more I described him. It was kinda weird and made me very nervous. He came and sat down in the chair the way he had before.

"Was the missing tooth on top or bottom?" He asked, begging for more information. I closed my eyes trying to picture this nameless guy, but I couldn't remember. It was almost giving me a headache. A really bad one too.

"I don't remember," I said with a pained look appearing on my face.

"You gotta Max," He pressured on. I thought harder again when I got a flashback of that night.

_"Ummm can I have one beer?" I asked kindly._

_"Sure thing baby," He turned around to grab me a beer, but was gone a little longer than expected_  
_so I just left. I walked over to the couch and flung down putting one leg under my other one. Eyeing the room, I saw Soda hanging around with Two-Bit drinking beer, Johnny and Ponyboy talking to some people that looked just around their age, Dally talking to Tim with a beer in his hand, and Steve and Evie making out on top of the bar. Good thing I left there before they got there, otherwise there probably would've been trouble._

_Before long, the guy from the bar was standing above me. He looked down at me, smiled showing his missing tooth again, and handed me my beer that I had asked for a while ago. Now I could get a better look at him. He looked really creepy. He was thin like Soda, very tall, had eyes that looked almost black, he had stumble going along his jaw line and a little on his neck. Overall, he looked about the age of 26. Older than Darry, but not by much. He looked down at me, smiled showing his missing tooth again, and handed me my beer that I had asked for a while ago.  
_

_"Here ya go pretty lady," he said with a smirk. I took it from his grip and took a long sip. I needed this, to get my mind off of things with Steve. It was like he was bipolar almost. His perspective of me changes every hour!_

_The guy sat next to me and put his arm around me. Not wanting to start anything, I let him keep it there. It's not like he was attacking me. Half-way through the bottle, my head started spinning and my words were slurred a bit. Everything looked kinda fuzzy and I didn't feel like myself. Was I drunk? I didn't even drink that much._

_Soon the beer bottle was empty and on the floor and I was straddling the guy who gave me the drink. I was trailing kisses up and down his jaw. I felt something hard in between my legs and I stopped and began giggling. I felt him chuckle under me and pull my lips onto his. He roughly kissed me and shoved his tongue down my throat. Kissing back, I put my hands behind his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt my shirt being lifted up on the bottom and soon it was on the floor when I was yanked off and someone's arms were around my waist holding me back._

"Bottom. It was on the bottom," I said, getting out of my memory.

"Damn it! I knew it!" Tim shouted. He stood up and threw the chair he was sitting in, towards the wall. It made a loud crash and it sounded like the chair broke, making me jump from the loud sound.

"Knew what?" I asked confused.

"That was my boy! It was AJ! Fuck, he was my most reliable boy! Thought I could count on him and here he goes druggin Randle's girl," he said. Randle's girl? As in Steve Randle? Me being "Randle's girl"? Only in my dreams.

"Randle's girl? Tim, what ya talkin' bout?" I asked confused.

"Ya, heard he dumped Evie for ya," Shock washed over my face. Why would he do that? Evie always puts out for him and loves being his little accessory while me on the other hand, I want him for him, for someone to love me.

"I wish he wanted me," I whispered, but Tim must've heard it cause he pulled the chair back up, spun it around again, and sat in the splitz form, resting his hands on the tip of the chair neck and scooted forward to listen more.

"Sounds like lil Maxy, likes Stevie," Tim teased. I shot him a serious look. A sly smile spread across his face. Instantly, I backed my head up, shoving it into the pillow more and a look saying 'what the fuck' on my face, only making his grin become bigger.

"Pretend, I'm Stevie. What you gonna say?" I slumped down more and gave him a look saying 'seriously?'. He nodded his head roughly. Rolling my eyes and head back, I looked up at him and sighed loudly.

"Fine, but if you repeat this, when I get outta here, I will beat your head in," He chuckled at my threat. I guess me being a little girl, trapped in a hospital, with a stab wound isn't intimidating. "The truth is, I love you. Ever since I met ya, even with your constant jokes bout me, somethin about ya attracted me to ya. I can't help myself. I want ya to be mine-" I said, but was interrupted by someone running through the door.

Looking over to the doorway, I saw an angry Steve standing there, without my food. His hands were balled up in fists, his nostrils were flaring and his breathing became heavier. Man if glares could kill, Tim would be a goner. Steve marched in and threw the vase full of flowers that Ponyboy brought a week ago. The crash of the vase frightened me and I jumped up at the loud crash. There were pieces of glass covering the right side of the room and flowers lying around. Tim stood up in one swift movement and put his hand out to stop Steve from destroying anything else.

"Hey, hey, hey just-" Tim was cut off by Steve hooking him on his right jaw. What the hell was he doing? I've never seen Steve this angry, even when I slapped him that one day in the DX station.

"What the fuck Randle! Why the hell are ya hittin' me?" Tim yelled at him, holding his new shinner. Steve walked back up to him and punched his nose. He pulled back to throw another fist at Tim, but he caught Steve's fist before it touched his untouched left jaw.

"What is your problem kid?!" Tim yelled at Steve. Steve's face was red and full of anger, while I was sitting curled up in this hospital bed shaking violently, watching this brutal scene unfold in front of me. I had to stop this. Slowly, I pulled myself out of bed and stood up. The pain wasn't as bad, but it still hurt like hell.

"Oh lemme think "The truth is, I love ya. Ever since I met ya, somethin bout ya attracted me to ya. I want ya to be mine," you bitch!" Steve mocked me and insulted me. I could hear Tim growl at Steve and then punch him.

"Guys stop! Steve let go of him! No please stop guys!" I screamed as Steve shoved Tim against the wall. I began screaming as sweat dripped down my forehead. Using all I had left in me, I climbed out of bed and walked up to Tim and I held his shoulder, examining both of them. Tim had Steve against the wall holding him by his neck. Tim looked real beat up. He was sporting a new shiner on his right jaw, a bloody nose and a black eye. Steve just had a black eye and his lip was cut up a bit. Not bad off.

"Calm down kid! I ain't done nothin!" Tim said as he let go of Steve. Steve didn't move, but continued breathing heavily. Tim walked out of the hospital room, looking back at me and nodding his head, leaving the door open. Steve looked at me and walked over to my bed, still breathing heavily. He towered over me, looking me dead on in the eye. I'd never been so scared in my life.

"So who aint you screwing around with huh? First Soda then AJ then Tim! Everyone watch out for the new neighborhood whore!" Steve yelled in my face.

"I did nothin with him Steve!" I screamed back in his face. Now my heart was racing. Steve has never yelled at me like that before. What was his problem? He broke up with Evie for me? That's gotta be some cruel joke!  
"You're jus' like the rest of them. Bet you're knocked up too! Have a nice life you fuckin whore!" He yelled. I thought I was out of tears, but I guess not, because tears began to form in my eyes.

"I aint no whore! I don't want no one but you! I was talkin to him bout you! And I can't have a nice life because I aint got no one! I am a fuckin depressed sixteen year old girl, who wants nothin but her parents and grandma back! I want to fuckin die Steven because my life is a never endin nightmare and no one loves me or wants me! I want out!" I rambled on while hitting him and pushing him until he was up against the wall. Now he was the one who looked scared. And he wasn't even stopping me.

I finally noticed my heart moniter going berserk and the next thing I knew, there were around twelve hands holding my arms and pulling me. I grabbed onto Steve's waist not wanting to let go and to wherever these doctors were going to take me. Screaming and crying, I fought against the doctors, but was defeated when I felt the warm cushiony bed underneath me.

"Relax sweety. you need to calm down," A nurse said to me while the other ones were holding me down. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a single nurse holding a needle and that definitely didn't calm me down.

"Let me the fuck go! I fucking hate you Steve! I hate you! I hope you burn in hell you low life! Fucking die!" Before I could speak further, I felt a needle be inserted in my upper left arm. Before everything became hazy, the last thing I saw was, Steven Randle, standing in the corner I had pinned him in just a few moments ago, with shock written all over his face and Dallas Winston, fighting off a doctor in my doorway.


	13. Heart Stopping

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! I've been ridiculously busy and I wanted to make this chapter good. If you liked it please give me some feedback. That would be great! Okay thanks guys!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I only own the characters Max Bryant. **

**Dally's P.O.V**

Rolling out of bed, I glanced out the barely opened window, and noticed that it was day. Glancing at my alarm clock, I saw that it was mid afternoon; time to get up. I slowly sat up, making the sheet that covered my bare chest slip down to my hips. Looking down, I saw the broad from last night hadn't left yet. Don't they know they're supposed to be out before I wake up? Damn broads. Huffing, I threw the blanket off of me and sat with my legs hanging off the bed and my feet touching the ground. I laced my hands threw my hair for a few minutes, then looked back at Sylvia.

"Sylvia, get outta my bed," I said bitterly. I'm tired of her sticking around in the morning. She's not getting morning sex from me, too. The only good part about keeping her around is she's good in bed. She didn't answer, so I put my hand on her back and shook her. She groaned at me and shoved her face back into the pillow.

"Damn Sylvia, get the hell outta my bed!" I said with venom seeping from every word. Looking up at me, she glared and got out of bed, dressed herself with her clothes that were all across the room and walked out with a loud huff and slammed my door.

Threading my hands through my hair, I couldn't stop thinking about Max. How could someone hurt her like that? I know I haven't seen her by myself, but I'm afraid too. I'm afraid to see the damage that something small and made of metal, could do to her. I never thought that I would live to see the day, that a greaser girl is beaten by Socs, much less stabbed by them. But I need to see her. I need to make sure she's okay. I don't know why I care so much for her, but she's just as helpless as Johnnycake.

Pulling myself together, I picked my pants up that were in a bundle in the corner of my room and slipped them on while trying to find my shirt. I couldn't find it, so I walked up to my drawer and pulled out a new white T-shirt, slipped on my leather jacket, and headed out the door.

When I got to the hospital, I walked up to the front desk to see a lady in probably her mid-thirties looking at some paperwork. She had blonde hair with a few greys here and there. She was a bit on the big side and had a scar on her left arm. It wasn't too big, but it was noticeable; like Johnny's on the side of his face. Not wanting to talk to anyone, I walked past the desk when I was stopped by a high-pitched, raspy voice.

"Sir, who are you going to see?" I turned around to see the woman that stood behind the desk standing, looking directly at me.

"Max Bryant," I said annoyed. No one has ever asked me where I was going. Most people would just move out of my way, not wanting to piss me off. Already, this lady was getting on my nerves.

"Sorry, but you can't see her," She started. "Something's going on in her room. You can come back tomorrow," She said pulling some glasses on her face as she sat down.

What? What happened to her! God damnit! I violently walked down the hall when she yelled for security and doctors to stop me. I felt an arm roughly grab my shoulder and pull me back. Then another grabbed my wrist, attempting to spin me around.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled fighting a few doctors as I made my way down the hall to Max's room. There were tons of people watching as two security guards and three doctor were tugging me in the other direction.

I was going somewhat easy on them, but then I heard a girl start yelling. The words that stuck out were "whore", "no one but you", "got no one", "depressed", and "I want to fuckin die". That put me at the edge. I knew it was Max. I had to get to her. Swiveling around, I punched one of the security guards in the face knocking him out as I made my way to Max's room. Trying to get inside, I noticed that the door was ajar. Peering in, while fighting these people off of me, I saw a scene I never thought I would see.

Max was shoving and hitting Steve, practically burying him into the wall. He looked terrified, probably never see this side of Max before. The sound of a loud, quick beeping, made me tear my eyes away from Steve and to Max's heart monitor. The lines were becoming larger, rapidly. Three doctors and two nurses pushed past me and the other three doctors and security guard fighting me. Max began screaming and thrashing out, as the doctors and one nurse pulled her down onto her bed.

"Relax sweety. You need to calm down," A nurse probably in her late twenties said to Max.

I felt a slap to the face, making me turn my attention back to the doctor that just slapped me. I guess he was fed up with me fighting him. Angrily, I punched him in the gut, making him lose his grip on me. I turned my attention back to Max and the doctors. Suddenly, Max began hollering louder and began shouting.

"Let me the fuck go! I fucking hate you Steve! I hate you! I hope you burn in hell, you low life! Fucking die!" She screamed as a needle was put in her arm. Seconds later she was out. An eerie silence filled the room. The silence felt more loud than quiet and I couldn't take it.

"No! What'd ya do!?" I yelled, pushing the doctors and security guard off of me. Rushing to the body of one of the only people I care about. I knelt down beside her and took in the fact that she was out cold.

"Get the fuck out! Now!" The doctors and nurses put their heads down shamefully and walked out quietly, with Steve following behind them. "You! Randle!" I walked up to him and pulled him back roughly and pushed him against the wall by his collar. "What did you do to her?!" I yelled in his face.

"Dal, we got in a fight and she jus' wen' insane!" Steve spoke panic-stricken. I've never seen Steve act like this. He's usually almost as tough as me, but now he was in freak-out mode.

"I can't even look at ya," I said shoving him against the wall then walking towards the sleeping beauty in front of me. Staring at her face, I noticed how innocent she looked even though her hair was sticking to her face all over, showing that she had been sweating. She was sound asleep, as if nothing had happened today; like the scene that took place in this room was all a hallucination, but from the burning coming from my left cheek from when the doctor hit me, told me different.

XXX

Blinking my eyes open, I heard the sound of my heart monitor beeping at the normal pace. The light shining in from my open window, blinded me until my eyes adjusted to the bright light, as they landed on a sleeping Dally. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. His icy blue eyes are no longer shown, his smirk isn't painted on his face like usual and his eyebrows aren't weaved together like when he's mad or frustrated.

"Dal?" My voice came out very groggily and rough. My throat felt like it was on fire almost. I guess that's from all the yelling yesterday. Dally's eyes eased their way open, as his neck directed its way up so he could take a look at me.

"Hey Maxy," Dally said.

"Surprise seein you here," I said honestly. He hasn't come to see me, but the day I go into hysterics, he just happens to come see me? I don't get it.

"Yeah, I know Maxy. Look, sorry I haven't seen ya yet-" He started, but for some reason I was pissed off. Maybe it was because he was supposed to be like my big brother, and when I land myself in the hospital, he doesn't even see me.

"No Dal! Ya haven't even seen me and when ya do, ya don't even talk! I got a fucking hole in my body, and the guy that's supposed t' be like my big brother, can't even look at me!" I started. I could already feel my palms getting sweaty, from working myself up.

"There's a reason I haven't seen ya," Dally said calmly. Wow. Normally when someone yells at him like that, his crispy blue eyes pierce a hole in you and he erupts like a volcano.

"Really? Enlighten me," I smart-mouthed back.

"I was scared to see ya. I couldn't believe that someone could even lay a finger on ya, much less hurt ya. I didn't wanna see ya, layin' in this hospital bed, connected to fifty machines, with a patch on ya covering a hole in ya body. Ya think I wanted t' see that?!" He said quite calmly for Dally, but you could tell that he was still pretty pissed. But what he said shut me up; he did have a point. "I'm sorry I haven't see ya, kid," He finished.

"Sorry, I just- I'm not myself," I stated.

XXXX

It's been a week since Dally visited me and now he's seen me a few more times. We didn't really leave it on a good note the first time, but we worked it out. Steve hasn't dared come see me since because Dally told me that he would rip his head off if he even came within a mile of me. I know I shouldn't, but I really miss Steve. We've become so close since... the accident. It seems like he knows everything about me and now it just feels unnatural to not see him everyday. That pit I've dug myself in, just seems deeper and deeper. Whenever I glance up and see the light, it seems like no matter how far up I reach, I'll never get there.

"Ms. Bryant?" I looked up to see my doctor poking his head in the doorway. He walked in the room and looked at his clipboard, flipped through some papers, then looked back down at me. "Your stab wound seems to have healed very well. You can go home today, but your stitches aren't able to come out quite yet, but we'll call you when we can get them taken out. What number should we call?" The doctor explained. I'm leaving?! I'm finally getting out of this hellhole?!

"Oh umm you can call uh-" I started, but was interrupted. Looking up, I saw Darry and Ponyboy standing in the doorway. A huge smile was on both of their faces, making one erupt on my face.

"Call the Curtis residents," Darry said not peeling his eyes away from mine.

"Okay thank you Mr. Curtis. Well Ms. Bryant, you can leave whenever you'd like," The doctor said while disconnecting my IV chord and the rest of them then left. I softly stood up, trying to not pull my wound.

"Yes! I'm breaking free!" I cheered making Pony and Darry slightly laugh at my exaggeration.

XXX

Sitting in between the car door and Ponyboy, made me anxious to see who would be waiting to see me at the house. I know that people will be waiting because Darry made a phone call before he took me home. If Steve is there, then I don't know what would be better. Refusing to get out of the car, or just jumping out right now; then I wouldn't even make it home, but I might also die while trying to escape. Maybe thats not the best idea.

The more I pondered on who would be awaiting for my arrival at the Curtis household, I could feel my feet slowly grow numb. Without me even noticing, the car came to a stop and when I looked into the window of the house, I could see Sodapop standing in the doorway of the kitchen talking to someone on the couch, I'm guessing to Two-Bit because I saw a hand holding a beer. The thought of having to face Soda after the incident in the hospital, not only made my feet numb, but everything up to my knee. What made it worse, was when I saw a shadow of someone standing up and when their face came into view; it was Steve. How does he even have the nerve to show his face around here after what he did? My entire body went numb. I couldn't even feel my fingertips as I rubbed them together trying to soothe myself.

"Max? Ya there?" My eyes came into focus on Ponyboy waving his hand around in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Umm yeah. Can ya help me?" I asked. He nodded his head and helped me down on the ground, but letting me put most of my body's pressure on him so it didn't hurt me as much. He looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. Returning the look, he helped me inside the house.

A disturbing silence filled the room, as I looked up to see Two-Bit with a big ole' grin on his face, sitting on the couch holding his beer-like usual. Soda was standing in the kitchen doorway, with his right elbow leaning against it propping him up and his right foot overlapping his left. He had a small, but warming smile on his face. Maybe he wasn't mad? I don't know. Johnny was sitting on the couch, intently listening to everyone talking. Dally was sitting in Darry's chair, hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. It was as if he was thinking, but then I caught the glimpse of hatred in his eyes directed at someone. I looked in the direction that he was looking for my eyes to rest on Steven. He was standing alone on the other side of the room, propped against the wall. I couldn't describe the look on his face as he stared at me the moment I stepped in through the door.

"Uhh hey," I said trying to break the disturbing silence.

"Maxy! Oh darlin! I missed ya 'round here!" Two-Bit said happily. I smiled at him and broke into a little laugh. He jumped up and tackled me in a hug. Wincing in pain, I could hear Darry lecturing Two-Bit on not being so rough to me, but he didn't let go of me and I didn't let go of him. Missed the lil' feller too much!

"Oh hush up Darry! I need my daily dose a' Two-Bit! But thanks anyway!" I said in Two-Bit's chest. I missed the smell of Two-Bit. He hadn't come and seen me in four days and he's the only thing that can truly cheer me. When I pulled away from Two-Bit, he slung his arm around me as we faced the rest of the gang.

"What'r we doin'?! This is a party! Let's rock!" Two-Bit exclaimed. All the guys responded with whooping and hollering as they all rushed into the kitchen to get beer. I couldn't help but laugh at their childishness.

I walked across the room uneasily, but made it to the couch and sat down. The smile that was put on my face by the gang's outburst, I somehow couldn't tear away. I love these guys so much. They're always there for me, no matter what. But Steve, I couldn't say the same for him, unfortunately. My thinking was cut short, by Two-Bit and Ponyboy entering the room laughing, probably at something Two-Bit said.

"Well my, my. Ponyboy look what we' gots here. Hey there lil lady," Two-Bit said in a mocking voice. A little giggle escaped my lips.

"Mind if we sit here pretty girl?" Ponyboy continued in the same mocking voice, making me laugh harder.

"Well, my, my. Look who we gots in front of me. Hey there boys," I said in an equally mocking tone. I batted my eyelashes continuing to play their game. We all broke out in laughter as Two-Bit and Ponyboy plopped down on either side of me on the couch.

One-by-one the boys flowed into the living room with a beer in their sat in his chair contently watching all of us talk, Johnny squeezed in next to Ponyboy on the couch while they were talking. I swear I heard the word sunset. Steve and Sodapop were having an arm wrestle on the coffee table, each sitting on the ground next to each other. And me and Two-Bit were talking about cars.

"No! A 68' ford mustang gt cs, has a much more powerful engine! Ya can even hear it down the street!" I exclaimed. We were debating which car's engine is louder.

"No babygirl. That's the sound system. A 69 dodge charger rt 400 is much louder! If ya real' wanna make some noise, then thats the car," He rebuted back.

"Ya'r wrong," I said slumping into the couch, folding my arms over my chest.

"So Maxy, ya ready for the rumble?" Sodapop asked me.

"I'm gonna kill those damn socs that did that to ya. Don't worry," Dally added.

"I wanna beat them socs til their nothin'!" Steve continued, getting the guys angrier. Suddenly they all broke into death threats, but Dally's rang through my ears. I couldn't let him do that. I can't let him kill them because he would be thrown in jail.

"They're already dead to me," Dally said in a very low, disturbing, sinister tone.

"Guys no! I don't want no rumble!" I objected. I couldn't let them all put themselves out there to get beat up for me. I'm not gonna let that happen.  
"What ya ramblin' on 'bout Max?" Darry questioned. Confusion was the only look on all the guys faces.

"I don't want ya'll gettin' beat up cause of me. I wanna press charges," I said answering them and standing up abruptly. Well, my little idea caused a big outburst from all the guys. The only thing that really stuck, was when Dally said "I want them dead!" He continued repeating. It made my stomach twist and turn and not in a good way.

"Guys! Shut up!" I screamed trying to make this stop.

"Why would ya want that Max?" Johnny asked in a sweet, angelic tone. He was probably the most calm out of the boys. Most of them were swearing, punching the wall, or just yelling, but Johnny sat there calmly only saying a few words under his breath.

"Cause Johnnycake," I started and sat down next to Johnny again. "It's more affective, then ya guys jus' throwin' a few punches. I want them to suffer-" I began, but Dally interrupted me.

"Ya! Suffer with a blade in them!" He said making the guys start hollering again.

"NO! Please. I couldn't stand if any of ya get yourselves hurt. Please for me," I said. The gang went silent and thought on my decision. Darry opened his mouth to answer, when a knock came at the door.

Throwing his head down, while the guys threw their heads up to see who was at the door, Darry walked over to the it and opened the screen door. In front of us, stood a man. Probably mid twenties. He had jet black hair that wasn't slicked back like the rest of the guys, but still looked pretty tuff. He had piercing blue eyes, just like Dally did, but not nearly as frightening. The mysterious man, was wearing a gray hoodie, with a white T-shirt under it and some jeans with torn up sneakers. He almost reminded me of Tim Shephard, except for the fact that this man looks harmless, like a lost puppy.

"Can I help ya?" Darry asked in an annoyed tone.

"Is Max Bryant here?" The man asked. He had a low tone, a little lower than Darry's. It wasn't an edgy voice though. It was calm and collected.

"Why?" Darry asked suspiciously.

"I'm her brother," He spoke the heart stopping words.


End file.
